


Reader-insert Madness

by MadRedQueen000



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, fandoms - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 22,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRedQueen000/pseuds/MadRedQueen000
Summary: Series of one-shots featuring YOU and your favorite character/characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**_This book will be a series of one-shots staring you and your favorite character._ **

**_You can request  via comments but no smut and no OC characters._ **

**_If you want a character from a fandom that I haven't included let me know._ **

**_You can also request an imagine or a preference for a series of characters._ **

**_Also you can contact me via my Tumblr account : MadRedQueen000  or my Wattpad account : MadRedQueen000 _ **

**_Thank you for reading! Have fun requesting!_ **

**_~MadRedQueen000 ❤_ **


	2. Maria Hill X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : hailwidow 
> 
> Prompt : Reader is Fury's daughter that can control the elements, she is in love with Maria. 
> 
> Paring : Maria Hill X Reader   
> Fandom : Avengers

You were screwed. So screwed. See if your dad, the famous Nick Fury finds out you have a crush on his right hand woman Maria he'll re-asign you.   
You somehow managed to hide your feelings for  her but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Since you could control the elements it sometimes showed during some deep emotions. And oh boy were they deep. You had such a bad crush that whenever she was near things exploded or the temperature was suddenly to high, like the surface of the sun high.   
For instance it was happening right now.   
You got called in the meeting room and what you thought was gonna be an all Avengers mission turned out to be just Maria.   
She gave you a smirk and started slowly walking towards you. Every step she got closer the heat in your face and room rised.   
"Umm.. Wasn't there supposed to be a meeting? " you asked your voice small and weak as you tried to control yourself.   
" Mhm.. Let's say it's a private meeting. " a small smile slowly appeared on her face and she whispered in your ear   
" And first on the agenda is you kissing me. " your heart almost popped out of your chest when she said that and as you were about to kiss her your dad bursted into the room.   
" You think you're one smooth motherfuc**r don't you?! " he looked pissed walking in..He shocked you and you panicked but Maria remained calm and cold as a statue.   
" Dad, wait I can.. " you tried to explain but he interrupted half way through   
" No, not you, you just lower the temperature of the ship before it burns to the ashes " he stood right in front of Maria and continued " you agent Hill are in some deep trouble if you think you can swoo my daughter up just like that "   
" Dad--"  
"Let me finish Y/n, however if you want to date her you know what happens tomorrow" he started walking out all of the sudden   
"And don't think I won't know if you two are doing something shady up in here, the whole damn thing heats up like an oven!" your dad yelled and walked out. You were even more confused than in the beginning.   
"What happenes tomorrow? " you ask   
" Oh a little test " Maria smiled ready to walk out as well, you stopped her half way through getting the courage to kiss her.   
When you pulled away she seemed shocked but in a pleasant way   
" A good luck kiss " you explain and she smiles walking out ready to win your heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ❤


	3. Dick Grayson X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : FirstMate 
> 
> Prompt : Fluffy proposal and pregnancy announcement. 
> 
> Fandom : DC Superheroes

You had wonderful news and you couldn't wait to share them with your boyfriend Dick.   
You were pregnant!   
And you couldn't be more happy about it you just hope Dick felt the same way.   
The Doctor just did a check up on you and you were on your way to meet Dick in a park. He didn't say anything else just send a text with bunch of cute emojis and hearts, obviously he was excited about something too.   
You wondered what it was.

The walk through the park was pleasant as it was full of couples playing with their children or taking a romantic walk. It just brought a smile on your face. You noticed Dick by the pond fidgeting with something in his hands. Sneaking behind him you hug him around his waist as he acts surprised. He heard you coming miles away but he loved the attempts you made to surprise him.

"Hey honey! " you smile brightly kissing his lips. Dick returns the kiss wrapping his arms around you.   
" There is something I need to ask you Y/n. " he said a bit serious stepping away a bit.   
" Wait me first " you really wanted to tell him about the baby.   
" No, me first! " he argued   
" No, me! "  
" Na-ah, me! "  
" ME"  
"Okay fine you know what!?! Let's say it at the same time! " he suggested and you agreed.   
" Fine. On three. One... Twooooo... Three! "

" Will you marry me?!! "  
" I'm pregnant!! " you both said it at the same time a bit stunned about the others confession.   
" WHAT?! " You couldn't believe what he was asking and he couldn't believe what you just said.   
And then you both started laughing hugging each other.   
" Of course I'll marry you! " you mumbled in his shoulder as he mumbled in your hair   
" I'm gonna be a dad!  "  
Both of you were beyond happy that it took you a moment to realize half of the park was gawking at you and clapping. It only made both of you smile even more as Dick slipped on the ring on your finger.

~at the Mansion

The whole bat family just received the news of your pregnancy and engagement to Dick. So when you walked in, naturally you were crushed in many hugs and kisses and flooded with many questions while Dick just stood there smiling.   
Jason seemed the most ecstatic about the newest addition to the family.   
"Oh it's going to be so much fun learning him or her how to shoot! " Jay said hugging you and you just turned to Dick a worried look on your face while he reassured you with a gesture of his head.   
" Jay you try that and I guarantee you you're gonna be the one getting shoot " Dick said to Jay while the other one just laughed   
" You would never shoot me golden boy! "  
" Who said it was gonna be him? " you asked and that seemed to have worried Jay making him walk out with his hands up and the other members of the family laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it although there wasn't that much fluff, sorry ❤


	4. Avengers X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : m_ryuu 
> 
> Prompt : imagine Tony telling the reader to demonstrate a new program he was working on but accidentally showing the readers Stony and Stucky edits collection instead. 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers

Tony and you have been working on this project for months and both of you couldn't wait to share it with the rest of the team.   
It was a program to help you get to the victims faster and find the safest route to get them to safety.   
Personally you thought it was brilliant. You set everything up in the Stark tower and Tony did the final checkups on the program. And when everything was set Friday called all the Avengers in.

Natasha, Clint and Wanda settled on the couch against the wall. Bucky, Steve and Vision opposite from them. Thor, Pietro and Rodney sat on the few chairs and Bruce settled for a seat on the floor.   
Tony dimed the lights and started the presentation.   
"My fellow team mates, me and Y/n are proud to present to newest program in fighting crime the V.L.S.R.S.."  
"See that does not sound right out loud, it sounded good in my head... " you mumbled to Tony to which he just chuckled along with the rest of the Avengers.   
" Will work on it Y/n, anyway it stands for victim location and safety route search. It will help us find victims a lot faster and get them to safety easier." he continued and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.   
"Alright let's demonstrate it then! "you clapped your hands and Friday started the program. You were smiling happily but noticed everyone else had a shocked look on their face except Clint who was snickering.   
" Ahem, you might wanna work on it some more " Bruce said to you from his spot on the floor. Confused you turned around only to be faced by the multiple edits of your Stony and Stucky fanfiction artwork and stories. You were horrified and embarrassed at the same moment.   
" Ammm.. I'm just gonna.. Uh...leave... " you say in a small voice and run off to your room.   
The others just sat in silence until Steve spoke up heading towards your room  
" Well she's not that far from the truth anyway, we'd make hell of a couple... "  
" Which one? " Tony asked as Steve kept walking   
" Wait Steve it's me right? " Bucky also yelled standing up ready to follow him. Both of them yelled   
" STEVE!!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ❤


	5. Winchesters X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : m_ryuu 
> 
> Prompt : Reader and Sam vandalized Dean's car in a drunken moment and try their best to hold Dean from finding out. 
> 
> Fandom : Supernatural 
> 
> Paring : Dean and Sam Winchester x Reader

You and Sam got so drunk last night. Sooooooooooo drunk. Dean decided to head to a nearby town to look for something, you really didn't know what nor did you care. It gave you and Sam the perfect opportunity to steal his Impala and drive to the nearest bar. Whiskey, vodka, Jack, bourbon were only just a few of the alcoholic drinks you downed that night. You were surprised you got back to the motel in one piece. All in all last night was great but the next morning not so much.   
You discovered that Dean's baby was decorated in various colors and ribbons. Sam had also found that all of the seats were wet and smelled like liquor. You just hoped you could clean it up before Dean wakes up.  
Sam was just about to start cleaning when a door slam was heard. Dean was awake.   
"GO! " Sam yelled pushing you so you could distract the older Winchester long enough for him to clean the mess up. You ran back up to your apartment just in time as Dean was opening the front door.   
" Good morning to you to Y/n" he said trying to walk past you but you blocked him.   
"Where.. Uh.. Where ya going Dean? " you asked nervous.   
" To the store Y/n, now let me get out " he tried to move again but you blocked him.   
" How about we watch a movie huh? " you asked hoping to get him to go inside. " A movie? In ten o'clock in the morning? On a TV that we discover two days ago doesn't work? " he asked moving to walk past you but you hugged him making him step back in surprise.   
" Y/n? What's wrong with you today? You didn't get hexed did you? " he was slightly concerned about you now.   
" Noooo, I just missed you silly! " you lied and as you were about to lie some more Castiel appeared behind Dean.   
" Why is your car covered in glitter and ribbons Dean, was there a celebration that I wasn't aware of? " the moment he asked that Dean got a panic attack   
" MY CAR'S WHAT???!!! " You sprinted down the stairs yelling to Sam on the way   
" RUUUUUUUUUUN!!! " And he did, both of you bolted with the speed of light.

Dean was hugging his Impala a few tears on his face   
" I'm gonna get you all fixed up baby don't you worry and those sonsofbitches are gonna pay for what they did " he mumbled into the roof of the old car. Castiel was just standing there confused as to why he was talking to a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ❤


	6. Bruce Wayne X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Coco
> 
> Prompt : Bruce Wayne X Reader fluff 
> 
> Paring : Bruce Wayne X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : DC Superheroes

You woke up wrapped in the comfortable heat of the silk sheets around you.   
But you were missing something or rather someone. Bruce.  
Last night you fell asleep together but here you are awake, him no where to be seen. You get up and do your morning routine knowing he would call or show up eventually. It's just the way it was with the two of you. Sometimes you just wished he would spend more time with you. It didn't have to be anything special as long as he was with you.

When you were dressed and ready to go out for a walk your phone buzzed a message displayed on the screen.   
_Meet  me at the Manor, there is something I need tell you._   
And that was it. So you decided to go, for all you know it really could be important.

After the long hour drive you arrived at the Manor instantly greeted by Alfred but Bruce yet again was no where to be seen.

"Good morning miss Y/n, I take it you are here to see master Bruce? " the polite butler asked you while leading you inside.

" Good morning to you to Alfred and you are correct, I am here to see Bruce. You wouldn't know where he is now, would you? " you asked handing him the jacket and looking around.

" I belive master Bruce is in his study. Up the stairs the third room to the right madam. " and with that information in mind you walk up the stairs and Alfred walks back to the kitchen.   
Upon reaching the door of his study, you gently knock on the old wooden door.

" Come in " a muffled voice comes from the other side and you push the door open stepping inside. Closing it quickly behind you, you spot Bruce behind his desk a pile of paperwork surrounding him.

" Have a seat Y/n. " he gives you one of his rare smiles pointing to the chair opposite to him. You sit down patiently waiting for him to tell you as to why you were here.

" I called you here to tell you something that I think you will be thrilled about... " he started. " I have given it a lot of thought and... " now you were getting nervous what could it be? He wasn't going to ask you to marry him, was he? " would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a cruise ? " it felt as if a stone fell from your chest as much as you loved him you just weren't ready for it.

"Y/n? " he asked snapping a finger in front of your face.

" Hm? " you asked clearly lost in your own thoughts.

" I asked if you would like to join me on a cruise? " Bruce chuckled at your now red and embarrassed face.

" Ahh.. Sure, I would love to! " it just ment more time with him. Alone. No distractions and no where to run. Once that settled in your head you jumped in his lap hugging him and whispering in his ear  
" There is no escaping cuddling this time! " and you gripped him harder kissing him on his lips. Oh boy was he in it now.   
You glued yourself from him skipping out of the room and down the hall ready to go pack your bags. The second you left the study was the second his head made contact with his desk.

"It's only one week Bruce. You love her. You are Batman. " he mumbled into the wood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry it took so long to write but I was very busy with work this week.   
> I hope you liked it ❤


	7. James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Paw
> 
> Prompt : Reader is an Hydra experiment that can control the elements. She has trust issues and only trusts Bucky 
> 
> Paring : James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers

You were one of many Hydra experiments gone rouge on the nazi organization. It's on one of your last mission that you met the Winter Soldier and abandoned the lunatic doctors and generals bossing you around.   
Bucky and you became inseparable like glue. He was the one that always kept you in line. Since your powers were the elements in times of great stress and overflowing emotions they would show themselves as being rather destructive.   
To say you didn't trust anyone was an understatement, anyone who wasn't Bucky might as well be your enemy. You were trying to fix this little issue but it just wasn't that easy.   
He introduced you to the Avengers and made you part of the team but you weren't much of a team player at least for now.   
The girls on the team were a bit easier to bond with but you had many issues with Vision and his lack of intimacy toward others.

It was a Sunday morning and you were trying to keep up a conversation with Wanda until the others wake up, that is Bucky.   
"I understand your trust issues Y/n, and I am here to help if you want to. " perhaps you liked her the best from the rest. She understood in a way.   
" Thank you Wanda it means a lot. " you gave her one of your rarely seen smiles and decided to wake Bucky up yourself. The moment you got up from the chair the window exploded sending shards of glass flying towards Wanda and you.   
Panic and your powers consumed you so much that you didn't notice it was in fact Tony who crashed through the window. The air became heavier and the temperature rose you almost chocked both Tony and Wanda until a metal hand on your shoulder and a voice in your ear stopped you.   
"Y/n, relax, it's just an accident... Lower the temperature and return everything to normal. " as Bucky instructed you did it.   
" Ouch and I thought chrasing trough the window was painful enough " Tony coughed out getting up from the floor.   
" You should've said you were testing something Tony, it scared me to " Wanda also got up sitting herself in the chair once more.   
" I'm sorry.. I just-just panicked... " you mumbled looking at the floor.   
" Pff relax avatar, nobody got hurt thanks to your faithful soldier over there, I just gotta work on a few more things. " Tony reassured you everything was fine and that this wasn't the first thing something like this happened.  
He casually walked back to his workshop and Wanda decided to go out on a walk so you could calm down.   
" Training room? " Bucky asked from behind you already walking in the direction of the gym.   
" Yeah " gluing your eyes from the window you walk to catch up to him. A little fight is all you need to let off some steam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ❤


	8. Wanda Maximoff X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : jtowns17
> 
> Prompt : Wanda and the reader get stuck on a mission. Wanda decides to show the reader her biggest fear it being losing her. 
> 
> Paring : Wanda Maximoff X Reader 
> 
> Fandom :Avengers

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Wanda and you had to hold a look out at a base near the border of France but you got caught in between two fires. One being the Hydra agents and the other rouge S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The two of you managed to get stuck in a hopeless situation until the rest of the Avengers come and help you. 

An old bunker in which Wanda and you hid from the two fires temporarily, collapsed on both of you. Wanda managed to make a quick fix and somehow made enough room for the two of you to breath air normally and have enough room to move even just a little.   
But you were scared and weakened from a piece of metal stuck in your leg. Wanda tried to help but she only managed to stop the bleeding, you needed medical treatment and soon. 

"I can't believe this is how it ends... Bleeding to death... Ha... " you could barely stay awake the cold and the loss of blood affecting you. 

" Don't say that! You're not going to die!! I won't let you! ''  Wanda was desperate to keep you awake. She moved closer wrapping her jacket and arms around you to keep you warm. 

"Tha.. nk youu.. ha... You know something? I am really.. ha.. scared of small spaces and bugs...haa..I know classic.. What's your fear? " you were leaning on her and trying to stay awake by talking it was keeping your mind busy. 

" My fear... Do you really want to know Y/n? " she rested her head on your shoulder slowly tightening her grip around you. 

" Yeah, is-ss it bugs too? "  you laughed a little and Wanda just chuckled at you. 

" No, I will show you.. " suddenly a crimson mist surrounded you and you felt as if you were being pulled into another reality. 

You saw Wanda kneeling beside someone laying on the floor. She was crying her powers completely out of control. You stepped closer scared to look. What if it was Pietro? You loved him like a brother and didn't want to lose him. But as you got closer you noticed that that someone was wearing the same clothes as you same jewelry the same bracelet Wanda gave you. It was you. Only dead. No spark in your eyes, no color in your cheeks.   
Before you could look away you heard a whisper flowing through the vision you were in.   
I love you! 

You opened your eyes only to be faced by a crying Wanda.

"Don't leave me... " she whispered stroking your cheek. 

" I won't... Promise.. " you smiled closing your eyes the last thing you heard being Tony and Wanda shouting at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not exactly what you requested but I hope you like it anyway ❤


	9. Clint Barton X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Lisa 
> 
> Prompt : Reader is pregnant and the rest of the Avengers won't stop bugging her so she hides with Clint in the vents. 
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers

The Avengers officially got on your nerves. Since the day you announced you were pregnant it was as if you became their mission, or rather the baby did.   
They wouldn't stop pestering you about the baby's gender, name or the room!   
Let's be real here, you haven't even thought about half of those things. You were just happy that you were pregnant and so was Clint.   
Even though you pleaded that they leave you alone and Clint threatening to shoot them that didn't stop them.   
Natasha acted as your personal bodyguard, Tony made a suit for your baby, Thor brought some questionable drinks and food for  both you and the baby, Steve made a small replica of his shield and Bruce bought a chemistry kit. How lovely. 

That's why, currently you were hiding alongside Clint in the vents trying to have at least half an hour of peace.  
He made a small nest for you. It was filled with pillows, junk food and adorable plushy toys he bought for the baby. You were leaning on him and a few pillows snacking on some salty snacks. 

"Isn't this great?" you said taking another handful of snacks and shoving it in your mouth. 

"Absolutely, how long do you think it will take them to figure it out? " Clint kissed your forehead and grabbed a few snacks from the bag you were holding. 

" Hey! Get your own and hopefully it takes a while... " you mumbled smacking his hand away from the bag. 

Clint laughed at your reaction but nonetheless took out another bag of different snacks for himself. Now here's the thing. You're pregnant therefore you wanted those snacks as well. So you tried to steal some but of course he noticed right away. 

"A-ah, you have your own. " he said smacking your hand away from his snacks to which you pouted. 

" Who's the one pregnant here, huh? " you asked and grabbed the bag from him making a run towards the living area. 

" Y/n!! Come back here with my snacks! " he yelled after you and got up to chase you. 

You managed to get to the living room but got caught by Tony. 

" Whoa there Y/n, is there a fire somewhere? " he asked as you tried to go around him.   
" More like a tornado, move me and the baby gotta run! " you pushed him aside running to the bedroom clutching the two bags of snacks in your hand.   
You were almost there and as you rounded a corner a pair of arms sneaked themselves around your waist making you drop the bags in surprise.   
" Gotcha! " Clint said pulling you into a hug. 

" It was the baby's fault! You hear that? Natasha needs me, let go! " you laughed and giggled in his hold as he kissed you all over. 

" Baby's fault? I don't think so Y/n" he laughed and as he was about to carry you to the bedroom Natasha poped out of nowhere alongside Steve. 

"What's the baby's gender, talk! " she said and both you and Clint bolted as Steve and her chased after you.


	10. Derek Hale X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : missy 
> 
> Prompt : Drunk!Reader x Derek Hale
> 
> Pairing : Derek Hale X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : Teen Wolf

You were completely and utterly drunk. How you ask?   
Well... Derek and you got in a small argument soooo you went and got drunk alongside Lydia. At the time you thought it would cure all your troubles away.   
At the moment? Hell no! It was a bad idea. You were stumbling in the dark trying to find the darn keyhole so you could unlock the door.   
Naturally since you were hammered you didn't notice Derek opened the door and was staring at you as you fumbled with the keys in your hand. 

"Lost something Y/n? " he asked anamused crossing his arms across his chest. 

" Yeah, my stomach onnn tha waay heeeereeee!!! " you screamed out and giggled at his serious face. Leaning towards him you grab his face and tugged him closer so your foreheads were touching. 

" Listen.. Listen.. Do-don't tell Dewek that I'm here okay? " you pat his cheek and walk in the house knocking a lamp on the floor in the process. 

"Shhhhsh! Shsh!" you turn around and whisper in the dark. Derek closed the door and walked you to the living room where he sat you down on the sofa. 

"Listen mister! I know I'm hot buuuut hahaha I gotta wolf at home!! " you hugged a pillow and started laughing. 

" A wolf? " Derek started to see the fun in this situation since you clearly didn't recognize him. 

" MY sour wolf!!! AUUUU!!! " you howled as he tried to shush you. But to late you already woke up Peter who seemed more than intrigued with the situation. 

" And here I thought another wolf appeared... " he mumbled half asleep leaning on the wall. 

" I know youuuuu! " you pointed at Peter and tried to get up. Wobbling you stud up and walked towards him hugging him to his surprise. 

" Take me to Derek I don't like this guuuy! " What you thought you whispered you actually said out loud. Peter laughed but noded. You smiled and he spun you around. And what do you know Derek was there. 

" Dereeek! " you laughed running toward him and hugging him. He was struggling to keep his laughter in. Peter just pointed at you and mouthed that you are a lunatic before going back to bed.   
Derek picked you up and walked you to the bedroom.   
All the way to the bed you kissed him all over his face which made him melt but he would never admit it.   
Gently he sat you on the bed and kneeled in front of you. 

"Do you need something Y/n? " he asked a bit concerned since he knew you couldn't hold your liquor that well. 

" I love you! " you hugged him draping your arms around his neck.

"I love you too Y/n. But do you need anything, water?" he asked again as he untangled you from him. 

"Aspirin and a unicorn! " you yelled out before passing out.   
Derek stood there for a minute before breaking into a fit of laughter. 

" I wish I had recorded that "


	11. Apologie

I am so sorry! 

I know it's been far too long since the last update and I apologize for the delay. 

All of the requested one shots will hopefully be published either during this week or on the weekend. 

Once again I am terribly sorry for the wait, hopefully it will be worth it. 

~MadRedQueen000 


	12. James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Synamic
> 
> Fandom : Avengers
> 
> Pairing : James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Reader can turn into a wolf like in Twilight and Tony pushes her buttons. The only one who can calm her is Bucky.

It was a quite Friday afternoon, that is until Tony had to intervine.   
All of the Avenger agreed on a quite and normal afternoon of watching some old film classic but knowing Tony he'd rather be working on something. This time it was your patience which was running tin. 

You were known for some pretty gruesome temper tantrums. In the moments of very big frustrations or anger you would turn into a wolf and the only way to reverse it is to calm you down. And only one person managed to do that every single time.   
Bucky.   
You don't know why or how but it always worked and you weren't going to question it. 

Settled in between Nat and Bucky on the sofa you were watching an old time favorite. Titanic. Steve and Bucky haven't seen it and it turned out Nat and Sam were suckers for it. But Tony kept interrupting your peaceful movie time. 

"How many times do you have to get poked to lose your temper? Ten, twenty? It's gotta be less... " he mumbled trying to poke you with a spoon but Nat swatted his hand away.   
" Will you stop it Tony? Go make another evil robot or something! " you threw a pillow at him focusing on the TV again.

" Hey! He wasn't supposed to be evil... Unlike you...what if I poured something over you? "

" Nope. "

" Ruined your hair? "

" No. "

" Make you sneeze? "

" What? NO! "

" Burned your favorite book? "

" Tony I swear to God if you don't stop" by now you were dangerously close to losing it Buckys arm around your waist tightening. 

"What if... I stole Bucky?? "

" That's it! " you got up and Tony went for a run. 

" Settle down wolfie, no one is taking me away from you. " Bucky pulled you into a hug and you calmed down. 

 

~Few minutes later

" Hey guys where's Tony? " the room was too quite 

" Oh I locked him outside and told F. R. I. D. A. Y. not to let him in, he's probably hacking into his own system right now... " Cap mumbled and everyone looked surprised, proud but surprised. 

" Nice one Cap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests ON HOLD! 
> 
> I know it's short and kinda socks but I just can't find the time right now and I know that's selfish of me so I am really really sorry!


	13. Oliver Queen X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon
> 
> Pairing : Oliver Queen X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : DC Superheroes 

Why in the world did you agree to this? Why?! You were nervous and shaking not to mention sweating in your wedding gown!   
When Ollie asked you to help him catch a bad guy let's just say this wasn't what you were expecting. 

Surprised was a mild term to use. It was as if your soul left your body. You had a huuuuugeeee crush on the green spandex vigilante and he didn't know. At least that's what you hoped.   
Cause let's face it he caught you staring at him to many times to count. 

Now you were in a wedding dress ready to walk down the isle right into his arms. Hopefully you don't puke on the way there... 

"Ready? " Roy was leaning against the door flowers in his hand. 

" Not really no... What if I mess it up?"

"You won't, trust me, now come on put a smile on that face and let's go. " Roy smiled handing you the flowers and linking your arms together.   
Carefully you lift up the dress and walk outside alongside Roy. Since you were nervous it was normal that you were wobbly in your high heels but Roy kept you steady. You looked up and there he was.

Oliver. 

He looked so handsome in his suit under the stars. Yes you were getting married on a roof top but that didn't matter right now. He had a smile on his face and Roy nudged you to start walking as the music began to play.  
Very carefully you got to the altar and handed the flowers to Felicity. Turning around Ollie placed your hands in his and the ceremony started. 

~Few minutes later

"You may now kiss the bride! " the priest announced and Oliver pulled you closer kissing you on the lips.   
You almost fainted but kept your cool sort of.. Felicity gave you the flowers back as Ollie lifted you up in his arms. People threw rice at you and before you exited the roof you threw the flowers hoping Felicity caught them. 

Oliver quickly carried you down the stairs and into his bedroom setting you down on the bed. 

"Soooo..where's the villian? " you asked looking up at him. 

" There wasn't one to begin with, I just really wanted to marry you. " Ollie quickly kissed you on the lips pinning you to the mattress. 

" Oliver Queen! " you yelled punching his chest 

" What? Don't you love me?! " he asked smirking 

" I would've picked a different wedding dress... " you huffed out making him laugh. 

 

Thank you for reading!   
~MadRedQueen000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	14. Vision X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: amy9951
> 
> Pairing : Vision X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Prompt : Reader is a tease and Vision is clueless

From the day that you met him you made it your personal mission to make him react. In any way possible.   
And it just so happened that you were a big flirt which confused him even more. It just thrilled you to see him so baffled trying to figure out what you meant. And you kinda did have a small crush on him. 

~Monday   
You were outside on the balcony staring at the city below when Vision came beside you. You turned looking straight into his eyes

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes..." you dreamily said resting your head in your hands. 

"I do not see how you can get lost in my eyes Y/n. They are a mere object so to say. " Vision tilted his head in a confusing manner waiting for you to explain. But you just sighed and went inside. 

~Tuesday   
Sam and you were in the living room playing a game on the TV. Vision and Steve were talking opposite from you. Now Vision was turned so that his back was facing you giving you the perfect opportunity for your next try. 

"Hey Vision, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet as*! Sam bursted into laughter and Steve face was priceless. However Vision was yet again emotionless. 

"I haven't been sitting anywhere near sugar and I think I would notice it. Besides my behind or any other for that matter can't physically be sweet." God he ruined it again. 

~Wednesday   
Nat, Scott, Vision and you were in the gym practicing. He was really good and you could see his muscles flexing. While Nat was busy showing Scott a new movie you walked over to Vision another pick up line in mind. 

" You know, when God made you, he was showing off. " you smirked but his face was as always blank. 

" God did not create me Y/n if anything it was Tony who participated in my making. " he continued to ramble on as you walked back over to Scott and Nat. 

" Sooo... How are things with Vision going? " Scott dared to ask and you quickly flipped him over on the mat. 

" Ouch, just asking... "

~Thursday   
The heating system in the tower broke down so everyone was on the sofas and chairs covered in blankets. Except Vision. He was sitting in a chair reading something. You walked up to him a perfect line in your mind. 

" Vision you look cold. Want to use me as a blanket? " this time he did looked a bit flustered but only for a second. 

" Y/n I do not get cold, in fact temperature does not affect me, so I do not see a need for a blanket. " you pouted and walked over to Sam who gave you a thumbs up for trying and a blanket so you could cuddle with him. 

~Friday   
Tony threw a party. Everyone was drinking including you. You downed at least three shots and a glass of some strange liquid. A slight buzz was taking over you as Tony handed you another drink. You were about to down it but someone snatched from your arms. Looking up you were faced with a very displeased Vision. 

"You shouldn't be drinking Y/n, you are already, as Tony would say it, drunk " he said throwing the drink away. 

" I'm no-not drunk, I'm just intoc.. No wait.. Intoxicated with you! " you scrambled the word together pulling Vision down for a kiss. He was left stunned and you passed out. 

What a week. 

 

Thank you for reading!   
~MadRedQueen000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	15. Klaus Mikaelson X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : MichelleCave67
> 
> Pairing : Klaus Mikaelson X Reader 
> 
> Fandom : The Vampire Diaries 
> 
> Prompt: The Reader helps out Klaus after season 3 events

"Who new people hated you this much..." you mumbled looking at a very displeased Klaus. For now he was in the body of Tyler until someone, that being Bonnie, found a solution to this problem. Both of you were at his house along with Elijah and Rebekah. But the two of you decided to stay in the living room lounging in the sofas while the rest of the siblings went upstairs.   
Klaus was sitting opposite from you a drink in his hand and a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

"Hate me? They adore me love. " Klaus was a drama queen trough and through. 

" Oh yeah? How come they stabbed you then? " you just loved pushing his buttons. 

" How about you quit getting on my nerves and help me get out of this mess, hm love? " of course you'd help him, you liked him. 

" Oh, I don't know, I think I need more convincing... " you pretend to think about it and Klaus slumps in his seat a devious smirk on his lips. 

" Well I could always ask Caroline to help... " at the sound of her name you snap your gaze towards him your eyes narrowing. 

" Don't you dare! If anyone is going to help you, it's going to be me! " you huffed crossing your arms across your chest. 

" Not even Elijah? " he asked, humor evident in his voice. Of all of his siblings you liked Elijah the most. 

" Not even Elijah! " you repeat determination written all over your face. 

" Why am I being dragged into this mess brother?" Elijah's voice came from behind you as he reached for a glass of wine. 

"Because, dear brother, our lovely Y/n wants to help me all by herself. Isn't that sweet? " Klaus smirked looking at you. 

" Why would anyone on this Earth want to help you? Y/n I advise you to let him get staked again. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson. " and with that being said Elijah walked out of the room. 

" You know I really wanted to help out... " you said slowly standing up. But Klaus quickly pulled you into his arms. 

" Don't be mad my sweet Y/n. I was just messing with you,of course you can help. " 

" Really? "

" Really. "

" Pinky swear? " now you were messing with him again. 

He sighed and quickly kissed you. 

" Pinky swear.. " he reluctantly raised his hand and you tangled them together. 

" Yay! "

~  
" Don't tell me Y/n is actually going to help our lunatic hybrid?! " Rebekah asked Elijah 

" Love makes us do crazy things... " he mumbled from his chair. 

" And it makes me want to puke... "

 

Thank you for reading!   
~MadRedQueen000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	16. Charles Xavier X Reader X Erik Lehnsherr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : julian 
> 
> Prompt : Reader visits Charles in the hospital alongside Erik after the event followed by Cuba. 
> 
> Fandom : Marvel - X-men

"You're an idiot Erik!" you were fuming with anger. After the hole mutant fiasco and the Cuba incident Charles was left half paralyzed in the hospital and the mutants were more divided than ever. 

"Then what are you wanting for Y/n?! Go on run off to Charles and those bloody kids! " Erik was the same old not even bothering to go check on Charles. It was his fault! They were friends! 

" You know I can't do that!! Not when I sided with you! " in all the caos you joined him rather than Charles. Not because you didn't like him you just knew someone had to keep an eye out on him. He recruited a few people but non of them were like you. You knew him. He need to see him just as much as you did. 

" Erik... " 

" What?! "

" Just... Just one visit and then we go... I need to know he's going to be alright... " you mumbled a bit sad. 

" Fine, one visit and then we move on... " Erik replied lacing your hands together. 

You knew what to do. After all your ability was to teleport. And that's what you did, straight into Charles's hospital room. 

Charles didn't seem startled or fazed by your sudden appearance.  
He turned his head towards the hospital window and stayed quiet. 

"Charles, I know you hate us both right now but... Please don't give up, not on us and not on the school. The need you! " you tried to take a step forward but Erik held you back. You looked up to him slightly agitated but he just shook his head. 

" Leave, both of you. " Charles finally spoke but he still didn't look at you or Erik. 

You pushed Erik out of the room and stepped closer to Charles grabbing his hand in yours. 

" You know I'm doing this for the sake of all of us, right? " you asked. 

" He's a murder Y/n, if you stand by him then you stand against me... " he turned to looked at you. Red eyes and black circles around them, he truly wore a dead man's face. 

" Charles someone needs to keep him in line, would you rather let Raven do that!?! " you squeezed his hand. 

"Y/n you made your choice and I made mine" he pushed your hand away and you stepped back from his bed. 

"Don't push people away Charles, not the ones that love you! " tears slipped from your eyes but he seemed not to care. 

" Leave, now! " he turned his head again and you ran out of the room.  
Erik was waiting in the hall and quickly pulled you toward him. He huged you slowly running a hand through your hair. 

" It's time to go... " he said and you teleported the two of you back to your new home, ready to start a new journey. With or without Charles.  
~  
Charles was in his bed a single tear slipped down his cheek when you ran out of the room. He shouldn't have said that and yet anger overcame him. Maybe in time he will be able to forgive you and Erik and you'll do the same. 

"Forgive me Y/n... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Hope you liked it!   
> ~MadRedQueen000


	17. Thor X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Anonymous 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Pairing : Thor X Reader 
> 
> Prompt: Reader is bedridden because of a flu and Thor can't attend his brother's wedding

"You really should go Thor, I'll be fine it's just a little cold nothing to worry about! " just as you said that you started coughing heavily. 

" Nonsense! A king never leaves his queen! " Thors voice boomed trough the  room making your head shake a bit. 

"Loki would be devastated if you didn't attend!"  you tried to convince him to go, after all it was his brother's wedding. You were snuggled in your bed and covered in bunch of blankets while Thor was pacing around the room. 

"He's my brother he shall understand!" he wasn't giving up that easily. But neither were you. 

"What about your father? He's going to be furious! " he was, Odin didn't like you as much as Freya did. 

"You are the future queen, he'll accept it!"  he was already putting down his hammer and cape along with his armor. 

"I'm the what now?! " did you hear right or was that the flu? 

" Y/n, you are to be my queen I must take care of you! It is an Asgardian duty to take care of his women! " he swelled with pride a big smile on his face. You on the other hand were completely baffled by this information but was to weak to fight him. 

" Haaa.. Alright.. Bring the pop tarts and some tea my king " you sneezed and Thor left towards the kitchen.  
Five minutes later he returned with your the and bunch of pop tarts. He settled in bed next to you and handed you the cup. 

"I shall call upon mother to bring you a remedy tomorrow, it will heal you sooner than your puny teas. " Thor declared beside you and your eyes went wide. Last time his mother or someone from Asgard for that matter, brought something to either heal you or make you stronger, just ended bad.  
" Uh, can we skip the magic mead and herbs this time, please? " you asked looking up at his since you were the one lying down and he was the one sitting up against the headboard. 

" I wish for you to get well sooner Y/n, do you not wish the same? " he asked a bit confused. 

" I do, it's just that... Thor, honey, I really don't want to end up dead in the process... " You mumbled and he pulled you into a hug against him. Gently he kissed the top of your head and with a sigh complied to your request 

" As you wish.. "

~  
Somewhere in Asgard 

" My queen, is all this medicine really necessary? " a servant asked as he put all the tiny bottles in one box. 

" Absolutely, when my son asks for something, you do it! " Freya replied turning towards Odin. 

"Do you wish to send your regards to your son and his bride to be?" she asked. 

"I did " he mumbled a small smile on his face 

" If you sent her that mead that makes her sick, you my beloved, will be sleeping somewhere else! " and with that she walked out of the throne room. 

"Where do I put this my king?" a servant holding a bottle of some strange liquid asked. 

"Throw the damn thing away! " 

 

Thank you for reading!  
~MadRedQueen000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	18. Jason Todd x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Alice 
> 
> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Prompt : Reader is a hacker that goes by the alias Lucifer. Despite her being a thief, Jason falls for her.

It was a snowing night in Gotham city and not a sound was heard from outside. The tiny flakes of snow slowly fell and slid down your windows. You were sitting by your computer enjoying the comfort of your home. Although you were a well known thief, you weren't that fond of going outside, especially in this weather. Most of the stealing was done by your computer.  
Leaning in your sofa chair you waited for his call. 

Red Hood. 

You "met" him on one of your missions. While you were hacking the volt he somehow managed to hack your com system and that's how you hit it off. Most of the time he would just randomly pop up on your link and start talking but on nights like these he always called when he was patrolling.  
When the clock on your computer showed midnight the monitor buzzed and his voice filled the room. 

"Ooooh Luccyyy! " he gave you the nickname after you told him your codenamed which was Lucifer. 

" Hey Red! " you greeted the masked vigilante following his every move on the monitor. 

" Have eyes on me? " he asked already knowing you tapped into every camera in Gotham just to see him. 

" Always.. " you smiled to yourself. 

" Oh stop, you're making me blush! " he chuckled leaping of a building just to land on a roof top of another. 

" God you're a dork.. Where's bats? " you asked interested as to why his mentor was no where to be seen. 

" He took a night off, why? Rather be seeing his muscles flex? " he jokingly asked flexing his arms to the camera.

"Of course not! He's to old anyway..." you mumbled looking at Red striking various poses making you laugh. 

"Good, you're in a mood. So tell me... "

" What? "

" Where are you Y/n? " now you were slightly surprised he managed to find your name out that quickly. 

" Why don't you find out Jason..." but two could play that game. 

"Tell me hot or cold! " he yelled at you and started jumping and climbing various buildings while you yelled hot or cold. 

" You're getting warmer! " he was just a street away from your building. 

" Come on help me out here, left or right? " he asked looking at the camera on a pole next to him. 

" Right! " you giggled as he sprinted down the street straight from your apartment. 

" Oh it really is like hell right now! " just as you said that Jason slid into your apartment trough the window.  
You turned around a smirk on your face. 

" I hope you didn't brake it. "

" Pff nooo... Maybe a little... " he chuckled stepping closer as you got up from your chair. 

" Who knew the devil would be this cute... " he said moving your hair out of the way and grabbing your cheek. 

"Are you willing to make a deal with the devil?" you teased and he huffed out 

"Abso-fucking-lutely " before crashing your lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	19. Steve Rogers X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Anony
> 
> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers X Reader 
> 
> Prompt: Reader is forced to marry someone she hates and Steve saves her.

You weren't ready for this. Not even close. A marriage with a total stranger your so called parents picked wasn't up your alley. It wasn't as if you had any options left or choices. It had to happen but that didn't mean you had to like it. The man you were about to marry was someone you hated very deeply. Since the war started he has managed to avoid going to the army unlike Steve. Steve Rogers was a dear friend of yours although you liked him in a much more mature manner. But he wasn't here right now. He was in Germany somewhere, fighting for peace, unlike the coward you were about to walk down the isle to. 

You wrote to Steve as much as you could and he wrote back no matter where he was. It's how you kept in touch. You hoped he was safe and that you would see him again soon. 

"You look beautiful honey! " your mother gushed over you. You were in front of a mirror dressed in your wedding dress, that you didn't like one bit. A frown found it's way onto your face. She didn't understand. All she cared about is money and herself. 

" Thank you ... "You gave a weak smile as she put on lipstick next to you. Maybe it will be over soon, you hoped. 

"Your father is waiting downstairs, c'mon and hurry!" your mother tosses you the flowers and expects you to follow. You sigh but make your way down the stairs towards your father. 

"Put a smile on that face of yours.. " your father mumbles leading you out to the car. You really wanted to cry,instead you put on a big fake smile and climb into the car. 

The car ride was silent, all you could think of was Steve and the man you were about to marry. Maybe he will change his mind? 

The car stopped in front of the church and you got out alongside your parents. Your father quickly linked your arms together, there goes your plan to run.  
In few swift moves you were in the church looking at the hundred of guests that have arrived and the man at the isle.  The music suddenly started and you were forced to walk towards him and the priest. A wicked smile was plastered on his face and all you wanted to do was smack it off. 

Your father let go of you handing you over, reluctantly you hold his hands as the priest starts. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason these two should not be married speak now or hold your silence forever. " the second the priest said those words the door flew open and in ran the one and only Captain America. 

" I do! " everyone lost it. Your mother fainted and your father was furious. You however couldn't be happier.  
He came. 

Steve came to save you, like he always does. 

Quickly you push the guy of you and run into Steve's arms. He catches you and carries you out while everyone else was left speechless. 

"You came! " you hugged him tight kissing his cheek. 

" Of course, I love you Y/n! " he blushed a little kissing you on the lips. You kissed him back melting into the kiss. 

" I love you too Steve!"


	20. Sherlock Holmes X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Rebecca 
> 
> Fandom : Sherlock 
> 
> Pairing : Sherlock Holmes X Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Sherlock Holmes x reader.

Sherlock Holmes. The most recognized detective in the world, besides you of course. When it came to brilliant brains the British sociopath and you were head to head.

You solved crimes around the world but today you got a call from non other than Mycroft Holmes. From his words it seemed that Greg Lestrade could use a bit more help. 

It was three in the afternoon when you arrived. You were greeted by a pair of officers you weren't impressed by. Your eyes scanned every inch of the airport and the city, memorizing it all.   
Half an hour later and you were examining a corpse in the mourg. 

"Why is she here? " you recognized the voice immediately. Sherlock. 

" She's, uhh..." the young officer that accompanied you started to explain but Sherlock cut him off. 

"Shut it Anderson, you're lowering the IQ of England just by thinking.   
Y/n, a detective in her third year, not a smoker although keen on drinking, not married and stealing my case. " he lived up to his reputation. 

" If you want to know why I was called here I suggest you call your dearest brother for the answer, although you already know it. Shouldn't there be a doctor trailing behind you?" two could play that game. After the examination of the body you left the mourge followed by Sherlock and Anderson. You walked in Lestrades office ready to give him your report.   
He was at the desk. You stepped in quickly sitting down and starting 

"The body is a male, most likely in his twentys, cause of death blunt forced trauma. He was a smoker and a working man probably a factory of some sort also--

"He has a tattoo on his neck which is a representative of a company he used to work for, his wallet is missing but will probably be found in the blue ford he was driving before he died. " Sherlock finished your report and you glared at him. He had a small smirk on his face and Lestrade looked exhausted just from hearing the two of you talk. 

" Oh my God, there are two of you.. " he mumbled defeated. Sherlock rose from his seat and you followed him out. 

" Pick me up at six and don't be late. " you said handing him a piece of paper with the address of the hotel on it. 

" Scotch, and do wear something nice, high heels are preferable. " he said and the two of you walked out of the building. 

" What about the case?! " Anderson chased after both of you,yelling in the process. 

" SHUT UP ANDERSON! " both of you yelled and the poor officer stopped in his tracks giving up.


	21. Pietro Maximoff X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of : Happy New year! 
> 
> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff X Reader 
> 
> Requested by : LostOnYou

It started a month ago. When you arrived at the Stark Tower and joined the Avengers you though you would go along with everyone fairly well.   
It turns out you did, except for one person. 

Pietro. 

Now that guy was a real puzzle. When you were in the same room as he, he would either refuse to look at you or run out. At first you thought it was just a coincidence but soon you began to notice a pattern. A pattern that evolved around you. 

Today was like any other. It was a bit cold outside so you decided to stay indoors. Nat and Clint were on a mission of some sort. Steve, Sam and Bucky were on a tour around the city and Tony and Bruce in a lab somewhere. Wanda and Vision were in a library and Scott went home to visit his daughter,which left you and a certain speedster all alone. 

You were wondering the halls until you reached the living area. Pietro was sitting on the sofa muttering something to himself. It made you chuckle, he was so silly sometimes. 

"Already losing your sanity I see " you commented sitting next to him. He looked a bit startled before answering   
" Don't be ridiculous princezná... I was just thinking... " 

" About what? " you asked but he was already up and ready to bolt. It made you so angry and since you had the power to slow things down you used it on him. A look of confusion crossed his face before he understood what just happened. 

" What are you doing Y/n? " he asked and you could detect the anger in his voice. 

" Me? What are you doing Pietro?! Every time I'm around you bolt of into nowhere!! " 

" I don't have to tell you anything! " the more angrier he got the more his accent slipped. For some reason it really turned you on. 

" Yes you do! Tell me, what did I do wrong? WHY DO YOU HATE ME PIETRO?!!! " you pushed him but he caught your hands and held them against his chest. 

" I DON'T HATE YOU Y/N I LOVE YOU!" he yelled out and without even thinking you smashed your lips against his. His hands released yours and tangled themselves around your waist, while yours went in his soft silver locks. The only thing that separated you two was the need for oxygen. 

"My room now" you whispered against his lips and he smirked 

"As you wish princezná "


	22. Roy Harper X Reader X Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: DC Superheroes 
> 
> Requested by : Flirtatious_Peach 
> 
> Prompt : Reader helps Roy and Jay relax after a difficult mission.

"This day was to damn long!" you were at the bat cave when you heard a familiar voice. Roy. 

"At least you didn't get stabbed! " Another voice. Jason. 

The heroes came home. You smirked, Roy and Jason always acted like little children when they were together.  
You knew how exhausting the missions could be, so you decided to help them relax.  
They walked in the part of the cave you were at and flopped down in the chairs scattered around a medical table. 

"If it isn't the great Y/n" Roy mumbled lifting a hand in sign of a hello while Jay just nodded. They looked wrecked. 

"Hi boys, the coffee should be here any minute now so let me stitch the wounds up real quick. " you smiled gesturing for Jay to take off his shirt since he said he was the one that got stabbed. Jay took the hint and in a swift motion the upper part of his uniform was on the floor. 

" He really did a number on you.. "Roy whistled out removing his suit as well. 

" Zip it Harper... " Jay was clearly in pain but he let you clean his wounds up and stitch them. After a few minutes you did the same to Roy. 

" You know what would be a great idea? " you asked cleaning up the mess you created stitching the two up. 

" Killing all the villains? " Jay asked and Roy butted in

" Going on a vacation for ever? " you laughed at the two guys sitting half naked on a medical table. 

" I was thinking something in the lines of a nice long bubble bath. " you said giving them each a new shirt and the coffee Alfred brought. 

" That depends... " Roy muttered putting on the shirt. For a moment you were dazed by his muscles. 

" On what? " you asked confused. 

" On will you be joining us or not? " Jay smirked and you blushed making them laugh. 

" That's not funny boys! " you muttered turning away from them and heading towards the computer. 

" Who said we were joking? " Jay whispered in your ear and you jumped right into Roy's arms. He laughed and lifted you up from the ground. 

" Guuuuys! Put me down! " you demanded but the boys ignored you taking you up from the cave and up into their room. Jay suggested his room so that's where they took you, letting you go once you were in the bedroom. 

" Now what? " you asked glaring at them. Both of them laid down on the bed looking at you with a smirk on their faces. 

" Now you run us that bubble bath you were talking about. " Roy answered your question and Jason motioned for the bathroom. You knew there was no escaping them so you went into the bathroom and started to prepare the bath. Half way trough you forgot that you didn't ask what kinda of water do they like. Hot or just warm? You went back into the bedroom and just as you were about to ask them the question, you noticed something.  
Both Roy and Jay were soundly asleep snoring on the bed. 

"Idiots " you mumble with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it!  
> ~MadRedQueen000


	23. Vision X Reader Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Prompt : Reader likes to tease Vision who is confused by her actions ; part 2

You woke up with a terrible headache, which only meant one thing ; you got wasted last night. The problem was you didn't remember anything. The alarm clock on the night stand showed it was seven am. You got up and took a shower before brushing your teeth and getting dressed. Silently you tiptoed from your room trying not to make to much noise. You hoped no one was awake. 

But that of course wasn't the case. 

"If it isn't Casanova herself!" Tony smirked and Sam and Steve who were in the kitchen with him turned around to see you. Both of them were trying to hold their laughter in, you could tell. 

"Alright smartasses, spit it out, what did I do? " you asked heading for the fridge and opening it searching for milk. 

" Oh this just got better, you mean to tell me you don't remember? " Tony laughed at your confused face. 

" I-I didn't do anything really stupid, did I? " you asked fear washing over you. 

" No, no, you just kisses Vision. "Sam explained bursting into laughter when you almost dropped the milk after hearing what he said. 

" Oh God. " you mumble looking around hoping he isn't around. 

" Don't worry he's on a mission with Nat. "Steve reassured you a sympathetic smile on his lips. You sighed in relief. Sure you liked Vision a lot and you enjoyed teasing him but kissing him? That was something completely else. How were you going to explain it to him? 

" Y/n! " Sam snapped you out of your thoughts taking the milk from you. 

" Hey! I was going to prepare cereal! " you complained but Sam just smiled and pointed at the living room.   
Confused you gave him the what look before he sighed. 

" Juliet is back early from the mission, good luck Romeo " he whispered winking at you. You on the other hand instead of facing Vision bolted towards your room trying to hide. 

" You do know he can go trough walls right? " Sam yelled after you.   
Locking yourself in your room you sat down on the bed. Maybe he won't come looking for you? 

Wrong. As soon as that though left your mind he floated into your room. Right trough the wall. Great.   
Vision looked a bit confused and hurt stopping at the end of your bed. 

"For what reason are you avoiding me Y/n? " he asked looking at you. 

" You really are something else... I KISSED YOU! " you yelled out lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

" As I was told, it is a form of showing affection. Why is it wrong to you? "

" It's not wrong for me! It's just - you don't love me! You don't even know what love is!!" you covered your eyes not wanting to face him. 

"Love is--" he started but you interrupted him

"Not the definition of love Vision the feeling " you whispered. 

" Then teach me, I am willing to learn" he took your hands in his removing them from your face. 

"I love you Vision and I'm scared that you won't be able to love me back. " 

" You once said to me that life is like a big experiment with lots of fails and success along the way. Do you wish to experiment with me? " he asked leaning in closer. 

" Yes " you breathed out and he kissed you. 

Thank you for reading!   
~MadRedQueen000 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	24. Peter Hale X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : Metalhead81 
> 
> Prompt: Peter Hale X Reader 
> 
> I wrote this for a tumblr competition but your request fitted in perfectly so here it is.

Prompt : "Get out of the shower!" 

It was a really long day for you, it really was.   
*flashback*

"Guys you're coming to the game, right? " Scott barged in the classroom almost knocking down a table. 

" Um, I don't know.. I have lots of...uh..stuff to do. " you pretend to think about the option of going although you already decided not to. It's not that you didn't want to, you were just to tired, the exams took their toll on you,plus your kinda secret boyfriend Peter was waiting for a movie marathon that you convinced him into watching. 

" Y/n, going home and wrapping yourself up in a blanket eating chips isn't doing something. " Lydia nudged your shoulder and picked up her bag. 

" C'mon it will be fun, we're a pack! " Scott was trying to convince you but all in vain. 

"Sorry guys, I just really don't feel like it."  you gave them an apologetic look and they nodded in understanding. 

"Alright, are you at least going to Derek's? " Isaac asked. 

" Yeah, I'll be there. " pushing yourself away from the desk you stand up the bag in your hand. 

" Math? " Scott asked and you smiled. 

" Yup, coming? " you toss his bag that fell on the floor as he was running back to him. 

" Yeah.. " he catches the bag and runs off with you. 

~   
The class couldn't have ended more quickly. You almost fell asleep in biology so Ethan had to wack you with a textbook every now and then. But that was all over now. Currently every pack member was gathered at Derek's loft ready to start the training and discuss a few things. 

"I want Y/n! " Ethan yelled and you shook your head in protest. 

" No, no, no,  you wacked me enough times today! " you started to walk backwards and he began to chase you. 

" AIDEN CONTROL THE EVIL TWIN! " You yelled at Aiden only to find him laughing with the rest of the pack. Quickly you scan your surroundings and noticing Peter by a tree you do what any other person would ; jump in to his arms. 

" SAFE! " you yell as he catches you and Ethan stops in his tracks. 

"I don't think that's a good word to describe me Y/n." he chuckled and in a second you were down in the mud. He dropped you. Your boyfriend.   
You gave him a glare and got up sticking your tongue at him. 

"Careful, I just might bite it off. " he winked and then disappeared into the woods. 

" What's up with you and Peter? " Stiles asked. 

"It's complicated..." you mumbled to the ground and went to Scott to start the training. You just wanted to go home. 

Three hours later and Stiles dropped you off to your house. 

"Thanks for the ride! " you smile closing the Jeep door behind you, a little to hard for his liking. 

" Careful with my baby Y/n! " he whines as he droves off. 

Finally you were rid of everyone. Skipping a few stairs you enter your house dropping the bag in the hallway and climb the stairs to your room. As you enter your room you hear the water from the shower. It's on. A bit scared you scramble towards the closet pulling out a baseball bat. Slowly you walk into the bathroom holding tightly onto the bat. As you enter you notice a person in the shower. 

"Y/n put that down. " Peter. 

" Get out of the shower! " you yell at him ripping open the shower curtain and throwing a towel at him turning around so you're not facing him. 

" What a nice welcoming, are you sure you are not related to Stiles? " he chuckled wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the tub. 

" What on earth are you doing in my shower?! " you yell at him still not turning around. 

" First of, you won't be needing this-he says taking the bat out of your hand- and second as I recall you were the one that invited me over. " he leans over your shoulder planting a kiss on your cheek. 

" Well first of, tell me where exactly did I mention in our conversation that you can come announced? And second- you say turning around poking his damp chest- I. Wanted. To. Take. A. Shower. " you said poking his chest at each word. He snatches your wrist and pulls you closer. 

" Well you can take one with me" he whispers seductively and you blush. 

"Out! " you start pushing him out of the bathroom. 

" So that's a no? " he askes laughing. 

" OUT! " you say again urging him to go to your room even more. 

" How about a bath? " he asks turning around standing at the door. 

" No! " you say slamming the door in his face. 

" That wasn't very safe Y/n.." you hear a muffle from behind the door. 

"I don't think that's a good word to describe me Peter! " you mimick his voice and lock the door. 

" Oh so your still mad about that... The Notebook it is. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤❤❤❤


	25. Author Note

**_Hello lovely Readers and Writers!_ **

**_I apologize for being absent for so long. There's been a few things going on in my life and a few busy weeks. I've been mainly writing on Wattpad and forgot to check up on AO3, therefore I'm sorry._ **

**_I'll post a few more chapters that I wrote before opening request again._ **

**_If you want to contact me here are some apps that I'm on:_ **

**_Tumblr: @MadRedQueen000_ **

**_Wattpad: @MadRedQueen000_ **

**_Kik: MadRedQueen000_ **

**_I hope you have a great day and thank you for putting up with me!_ **

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_~MadRedQueen000 ❤_ **


	26. Study Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : none  
Pairing : Tim Drake x Reader

High school was tough. Gotham high school was tougher. Although you were a good student you still had a few troubles with certain subjects. Or so you always claimed. 

The truth is, even though you did have a few difficulties it wasn't something you couldn't handle alone. But you preferred the company of a rather handsome guy you had a crush on. Tim. He was just so cute and dorky. You instantly fell in love. 

Today you were so eager to see him and arrange yet another  "study".  Walking trough the hallway of school you search around for the raven head boy. Having not found him you head for the locker in hope of seeing him at lunch. 

"Stupid locker, open up.. C'mon! " you mumble and punch the locker until you hear snickering behind you. 

" Having trouble Y/n? " turning around you saw Tim. In an instant a blush spread across your face. 

" Uh..yeah, the locker won't open.. Could-could you do the thing? " he was the one that usually opened your locker since you had troubles with it from the start. 

" The thing as in open up your locker?" he asked raising an eyebrow a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Timmyyyyy! I'm going to be late! " you whine punching him lightly on the shoulder. 

" Okay, okay. Just let me -  he reaches behind you locking you in between him and the locker-turn that, aaand done! " the door slightly open and he smiles backing away,still looking at you. 

" You're still coming to the Manor for the study, right? "

" Huh?Oh yeah! For sure!" you brake his gaze and turn around taking out books. 

"Good, Alfred will pick us up, meet me at the gates. " he smiles and leaves. The bell rings and you run for your next class almost dropping the books and leaving the locker open. 

The second that final bell rang you were out of the classroom and in front of the gates in a flash. Tim was standing by a black car waiting for you. He always seemed one step ahead. 

"Hey Tim. " you greet a bit out of breath.  He smiles and opens the door for you. In one swift motion you get in and say hello to Alfred waiting for Tim to join you.   
The car ride was mostly silent, you and Alfred strucking a conversation every now and then.   
You've been to the Manor before but never met any of his brothers. So when you got out of the car and stepped inside you were a bit startled by all the yelling. 

"Grayson I swear to god I will decapitate you! " surprisingly it was a ten year old saying that running around the house. 

" That's Damian, don't mind them let's just get to my room. " you nod and Tim takes your hand leading you up the staircase to his room. On the way there another brother appeared. 

" Don't tell me that the substitute has got a girlfriend?! " the guy snickered looking at both of you. Tim's hand tightened in yours. 

" She's just my study partner, go away Jason. " you could tell there was a rivalry between them. So you decided to do a rather bold thing. 

" No I'm not, c'mon Tim there's no need to hide it anymore! " quickly you peck his lips leaving both of them surprised before Tim kisses you back. After both of you pull away Jason stares for a moment before walking down the stairs. 

" Well.. That went..." You start and Tim finishes 

"Great " he smiles kissing you once more. 

~in the kitchen 

" Who's the girl Timothy brought back? " Dick asked leaning against the counter. 

" His 'study buddy' " Jason replies making a gagging gesture. 

" Is that what the kids are calling it these days? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	27. Ray Of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : Reader is a purple lantern that gains power from happiness.   
Pairing : Hal Jordan x Reader 

"I can't believe it's happening!! " you jumped up and down a big smile on your face. 

" Okay, okay, settle down Y/n. " your boyfriend Hal chuckled at your kid like behavior. Ever since you found out you were going to meet the Justice League you were just so excited. Maybe they'll let you join them, who knows? 

" Just a heads up, they might not be as happy as you think they'll be.. Especially Batman, he's kinda like Darth Vader. " 

" Who? " his comparison always got you a bit confused. 

" What do you mean who Y/n? You know what?! We're having a Star Wars marathon when we get home! " he exclaims and leads you into a big hall. In the middle of it was a very big table and seated by it were the members of the Justice League. 

" Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend and the only purple lantern, Y/n! " Hal introduced you and you greeted them with a small hello. 

" She's cute, who knew you'd score like this? High-five man! " The Flash quickly zoomed around you and Hal and settled back in his seat. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Y/n, you may call me Diana." Wonder Woman smiled at you giving your power a sudden burst of energy. You could tell she was happy. 

"It's nice to meet you to, and I am very happy to be here! " you smile and everyone smiles back except a certain bat. 

" Where do you gain your powers from Y/n? " Batman asked a cold look on his face. 

" Oh no you don't! Don't tell him anything, what did I tell you about interrogating my girlfriend Batman?!" Hal stepped in your defense glaring at Batman. 

"If she wants to become a member of the team, we must know. "

" You mean you have to know! " the negative energy and anger filled the room in a second, everyone could feel it, including you. 

" Hal I'm not feeling so good... " You mumbled suddenly slipping from his grasp and onto the floor. 

~

You woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. When you adjusted your eyes to the light Hal was by your side in an instant. 

"Oh thank god you're alright..." he mumbled hugging you. 

"What happened? " you asked slightly concerned about the needles sticking from your arms.

"All of the negative energy must've worn you out,are you feeling better now?" Hal quickly kissed your lips and your cheek making you smile 

"I love it when you smile" he hugged you but quickly let go when Batman walked in. 

"It's come to my understanding that I was the cause of your state a few moments ago, therfore I apologize. " he said and walked out. 

" Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine..." You mumbled a pout on your lips. 

"Yeah,if you think that wait till you see Gotham, it's like a carnival but without all the fun.. And don't pout we still have a marathon to watch! " 

" Do we have to? " you asked with puppy eyes 

" Y/n you love me, right? "

" Of course! "

" Then yes, we have to! " he laughed tugging at your cheeks as you huffed and leaned back into the pillows. 

" Why can't we just watch My Little Pony or something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	28. Swim With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : Reader loves the ocean but can't swim do to her legs being paralyzed.   
Pairing : Kaldur'ahm X Reader 

It was a beautiful sunny day at the beach. There wasn't much of a crowd only a few people taking a walk or a swim. You however couldn't do any of that. Stuck in a wheelchair you could only observe. It didn't stop you from coming here or sitting in the sand or putting your legs in the water no matter the fact that you couldn't feel it. You just loved the ocean and the sun. 

Most of the time your parents would drop you off and watch you from afar or go somewhere close by leaving you to call them if you need anything. Today was that kind of a day. They went somewhere near by setting you down on the send and taking the wheelchair back to the car. You preferred it that way. It made you forget about everything, at least for a moment. 

"May I join you? " you turn around looking for the person who asked the question. It was a handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes. A blush spread across your cheeks as he sat down. 

" It's wonderful here isn't it? " he asked a small smile on his lips. 

" Yes...it is... " you kept looking at the small waves forming in the water. 

" I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kaldur'ahm, and you are? " he asked looking at you. 

" Nice to meet you Kaldur'ahm, my name is Y/n" you face him a big smile on your face. He had a weird name but you liked it. 

"Do you want to go for a swim? " Kaldur'ahm asked standing up and extending a hand to you. Your smile dropped and you looked away. 

" I can't... My legs are paralyzed... " a little embarrassed and sad you mumble a tear gliding down your cheek.  Kaldur'ahm however picked you up and started walking to the water. 

" He-hey! What are you doing?! " you asked surprised and shocked. No boy has ever done that for you. 

" Taking you for a swim" he replied. Now you were almost completely in the water, Kaldur'ahm still holding you tightly. Gently he began to swim holding you close and letting you float near him. You loved it. A laugh escaped your lips as he dived underneath you and came back up on the other side. He smiled creating small waves around your body, making you giggle at the sensation. 

"

Thank you!" you said grabbing his hand so he could take you back to the shore. He lifts you up again and starts walking out of the ocean. 

"For what? " he asks as he lays you down back on the sand. 

" For making me smile... " you pull him down for a kiss and he kisses back. You wanted to kiss him forever, it just felt right but your parents were shouting your name waiting for you to respond. Quickly you pull away 

" Yeah, come pick me up!! " you yell back at your parents as they neared the beach. 

" Will you be here tomorrow Y/n? " 

" Depends, will you? "

" Definitely. " he smiles and kisses you again before jogging away. 

" Who was that? " your father asks picking you up and setting you in the wheelchair. You couldn't help but to smile at your father's question. 

" My new swimming instructor. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	29. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : Reader gets stabbed and the Batfamily takes care of her.   
Pairing : Batfamily X Reader 

 

"Why, oh why must you be so gullible?"  Jason asked handing you a glass of water. You were in bed with ten stitches in your shoulder because you wanted to play hero. 

"She just seemed honest! " a girl lured you in an old warehouse where the Joker stabbed you in the shoulder. Luckily no major arteries were hit and it would heal with in a month. 

" How many times have I told you to wait until  Dick or me get there, huh?" Jason and everyone else for that matter freaked out seeing you all bloody and beaten. 

" I'm sorry okay! I won't do it again! " you understood their concern for you but you had had quite enough of life lessons from them. 

"Good, you're awake. I brought cookies!"  Dick walked in all cheerful a smile plastered on his lips handing you a plate of cookies. 

"Chocolate, yummy, my favorite. Thanks Dick. " you smile grabbing a bite before Damian burst in the room.   
"Grayson! What have you done with my cookies?!"  he seemed furious. 

"Ah.. I habe theb.. "you answered mouthful of cookies. 

"Tsk, fair enough, a wounded person has the priority here."  Damian said much to everyone's surprise. 

"Did he just say, what I think he said?" Jason was shocked an Dick was snickering. Damian crossed his hands across his chest and you laughed. 

"What did I miss?! " Tim frantically ran in your room flooping down on your bed. 

"Cookie?"  you asked handing him one which he took. 

"Drake! " Damian was outraged. 

" What, she gave it to me!! " Tim took a bite glaring at Damian. 

"How about we watch a movie?" Dick asked searching trough your dvds. 

"I vote for Titanic! " Jason yelled out and everyone looked shocked at him. 

"What? It's a good movie..." he huffed out leaning in one of your chairs. 

"How about a horror movie? " Tim asked and all the boys noded except you. 

"Noooooo!" you threw a cookie at Dick which Jason caught. 

"What's the matter super girl, scared of a movie? "Jay teased and Tim hit him with his leg. 

"Move aside Y/n, and put the movie on Grayson." Damian commanded and slided in the bed next to you careful not to hurt your shoulder. 

"Yessss! " Dick put the movie in and Jay moved from the chair into the bed next to you as well. Tim and Dick settled for the spot near the edge of the bed. 

" Don't worry shorty, we'll protect you! " Jay teased and you grabed the last cookie ready to eat it. Before you could take a bite, Damian took it from your grasp eating it. 

" Did you really think I'd let you eat all of them Y/n?" he asked a smirk on his face as he put the plate on the nightstand. You pouted and tried to push him out of the bed.   
It didn't work. 

"I hate you..."you mumbled as the movie started although you didn't really mean it. 

"Noted. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	30. Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Red Arrow X Reader 

Prompt : Red Arrow and Y/n meet on patrol 

This late night patrolling was a real hassle for you. There wasn't anyone interesting around.. Ever.  
Batman said you should split so you did. You took on the west side of Gotham and he took the east.   
It was a relatively calm night with a few small burglaries you handled well. The cops cleaned up the mess and you skipped on to the next task. You were jumping and climbing various buildings until you came upon something that caught your eye.   
Nightwing and a guy in red spandex with a bow in his hand. They were talking and since you were a bat the curiosity got the best of you. Slowly you creeped near the two listening in. 

"I'm just saying, you can't forever be single, you know... " Dick sighed looking at the archer. 

" Hey, it's not my fault every chick that happens to like me is a freak! And what about you and Barbara?! " love problems, in the middle of the night on a rooftop, what gossip material. You where sure Babs would kill to hear this. 

" Oh c'mon don't bring her into this! That was long ago! " 

"Whatever floats your boat golden boy."  the archer smirked and your heart skipped a beat, unfortunately so did your arm. Accidentally you hit an antenna near you and the guys turned around startled, the archer raising his bow. 

"Come out now or get shot! " he yelled and you walked out with your hands in the air. 

" Jesus Y/n don't do that! " Dick sighed out of relief seeing you. 

" Wait you know this chick? Another affair or? " the archer asked confused setting his bow down. 

" Chick?! "

" Affair?! " both you and Dick gawked at him, was he insane? 

" Y/n here is just a friend, Roy... " Dick glared at Roy and you smiled since now you have the archers name. 

" Oh, so you're single? " he asked looking at you. 

" Yeah... "You mumbled. Well he was good looking you weren't going to deny that. 

" Wait, wait, wait! Don't you dare! Bruce is going to kill me! " Dick argued and you and Roy looked at each other. What the hell you thought.  

" Hey Dick, look it's Batman! " you yelled pointing into nowhere as you and Roy bolted of the roof. 

" There's no one th--Y/N! " 

~On a completely different location somewhere in Gotham 

" You know it's nice to visit once in a while, call maybe " Oliver was beside Bruce as they were spying on Scarecrow.   
Bruce didn't say anything and kept looking trough his binoculars. 

" I brought Roy with me, I'm sure he's having a better time... " Oliver mumbled and suddenly Bruce looked at him. 

" You brought Roy along?! Unbelievable... " he muttered turning back around. 

" What? " no reply. 

" WHAT?! C'mon tell me! " no reply. 

" I swear to--" Bruce pulled out his phone before Oliver could finish and showed him a picture of you and Roy kissing that Dick took. 

"I'm going to kill that boy! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	31. Officers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Dick Grayson x Reader 

Prompt : Nightwing x reader, both of them are officers that don't know they are vigilanties but find out on a patrol. 

"Y/n, you're late." the forty-five year old officer named John greeted you. He was sitting behind his desk as you entered the police station. 

"Good morning to you too.. " you plaster a fake smile on your face as you snatch a donut from his hand on your way to the locker room. 

" Hey! Get your own! " he yelled at you but you could tell by his voice he wasn't mad. This was your work place, and honestly you didn't mind one bit. Sure you were stuck in Bludhaven as a police officer but being surrounded by all the hot officers, you didn't mind, not one bit. 

"Good morning boys! " pushing the door open you say hello to the half naked men putting on their uniforms. Some days really felt like heaven, especially if officer Grayson was around. You liked him the most but you kept it low key. 

"If it isn't the sleeping beauty."  ah there he was. 

"It's not my fault my alarm clock decided not to wake me up. " you joked putting on your uniform. 

"Well maybe you should let me be your new alarm clock, I promise the morning will feel like paradise." he smirked putting on his hat. 

"Oooooooooh" everyone whistled and laughed at your little talk. It was always a good time around here.   
A bell went off just as you finished getting dressed. 

"Show time! " you yelled and the shift began.   
It was a slow day with a few petty tefts and a guy who pretend to be superman. Recently the crime rate in the city dramatically fell down, now that might be because at night you were one of the vigilantes keeping the city safe. The other vigilante being Nightwing. You still haven't found who he really is but tonight you just might. 

It was past midnight when you walked out in your costume climbing on the roof top of your building. 

"What a coincidence, finding you here" Nightwing. He was waiting for you. 

"Oh is that what we're calling stalking now? " you turned around facing him. His face was covered with a mask as always. 

"Stalking? I call it researching.." he had a smirk on his face which you wanted to smack off. 

"Why don't you do your job and I'll do mine?! " 

" This isn't a game. " his tone became more serious as he walked closer to you. 

" Who said it was? " unconsciously you walked closer. 

"Do you really want to give police more stories to whisper around?"  he asked stopping in front of you. 

"Oh trust me, I'll make sure they don't. " quickly you swung a fist at his face that he dodged. In return he tried knocking you down on the concrete but failed when you did a back flip to avoid him. 

" Flexible... " he mumbled running towards you again. In a swift move he managed to knock the mask of your face. Instead of pinning you down he stopped a look of surprise on his face.   
" Y/n? " how did he know your name? Before you could asked he removed his mask. 

" Dick " you breathed out reliefed. 

" Sooo... " he really didn't know what to do now. 

" Tell you what, if you can catch me, you can show me just how much of a paradise that morning could be. " you winked at him, picked up your mask and jumped off the roof. 

" Remember, I've got the cuffs! " he yelled after you leaping off the roof himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	32. Cookies And Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Billy Batson X Reader 

Prompt : Shazam x reader 

It was a quiet afternoon in the Mount Justice. The team was on a break since the older members decided to take over for a bit. You didn't mind, mostly because you thought the team could use a few days of vacation to visit their loved ones. 

A few people did exactly that but you stayed put. The reason for this was that the person you wanted to spend the days was already here. 

Billy or better known as Shazam was your boyfriend of a year. He was so adorably awkward around and truth be told you loved it. You were in the kitchen when the older members returned from the mission that lasted solid two days. On their way to debrief most members smiled at you except Billy, who sent you a wink and an air kiss. You laughed pretending to catch the kiss. By the looks on their faces you could tell they were exhausted so you pulled out everything needed to make cookies and got started, Miss M joining you. 

An hour later the cookies and the meeting were done, Billy walking out first in his natural state. 

"Hey Y/n" he smiled trying to kiss you on the cheek but you turned your head a bit so he ended up kissing you on the lips. When he pulled away he was blushing and the rest of the members were smirking. He was just too cute. Although he was your boyfriend he still wasn't use to kissing you in front of other people. 

"I made cookies! " you hugged him and laughed when he almost fell back from surprise. 

" Uhh, that's great " slowly he wrapped his arms around you. 

" I thought maybe we could go play some games? " you asked lifting your head up from his chest to look at him.   
" Space marines! " he yelled out taking a few cookies and pulling you along towards his room. 

Once in his room you both settled at the edge of the bed. He gave you a controller and started a game munching on a cookie. Throughout the game you were laughing and teasing each other but ultimately you won. 

"Okay, fine, what do I have to do? " he asked knowing you would want something if you win. 

" You know Billy for someone with wisdom of Solomon you are truly clueless sometimes.. "you huffed out leaning in closer to him. 

" Um excuse you, that only happens when I am the other guy, not saying that I'm stupid cause I'm not, just--" before he could continue to talk nonsense you kiss him. The kiss was gentle and cute before he broke it off. 

"Two out of three? " he asked holding up the controller. You laughed but noded your head. 

You really loved this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	33. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : Kid Flash x Reader 

Pairing : Wally West x Reader 

"The Wallman is here! " Wally announced speeding across the sand towards you. You giggled at his childish behavior, he was such a dork sometimes. 

" Well, Wallman, you can put up the sunshade. " you say giving him the parasol. 

" Aw man! " he whines taking it and trying to figure out how to get it to stand straight. 

"Is he always like this?" Zatanna chuckled from behind you and Miss M and you quickly answered 

"Yes! " it was a sunny Sunday so the Young Justice took the opportunity to have a little break. 

" Who wants burgers? " Con was on the grill, Kaldur'ahm and Dick in the water.

"ME!" Wally yelled zooming towards the grill leaving the parasol to collapse on the sand. 

"Wally!! " you yelled after him. 

"What? I was hungry!!" he said mouth full of burger. 

"You always are.. "you mumbled settings the sunshade so you and Artemis could lay down. 

" You know what else I'm always hungry for? " he asked wrapping his arms around you in a flash. 

" What? " 

" Your loveeee! " you laughed as he kissed you while the other members gagged or made booing sounds. 

" That's so corny! "Dick yelled from the water. 

" And yet I'm the one with the super hot girlfriend! " Wally yelled back. 

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?"  you asked holding the ball. 

"That's a great idea Y/n, I'm in! " Miss M was quick to join you in the water and everyone else nodded in agreement. 

"Teams?" Artemis asked. 

"Y/n vs Wally! " Zatanna yelled and tugged you by your side. 

" What? " you laughed and splashed her. 

"What scared you can't win without his help?" Dick teased and Kaldur'ahm jumped in

"I propose a match, girls against boys." 

"I'm in! " you yelled and all the girls splashed the boys Artemis taking the ball. 

"We serve first!" Zatanna took the ball from Artemis and the game started. 

It was safe to say that the girls were winning since the boys were to distracted watching them rather than the ball. 

"WE WIN! " all the girls cheered while the boys pretend to be upset. 

"What's the matter Wally, cat got your tongue?"  you teased your boyfriend who was mesmerized by you. 

"Noooo.. " he pouted a little speed towards you picking you up in his arms. 

"Guys, please take it somewhere else!" Dick complained and the rest of the team jumped on him making him go under. 

"Quit ruining the mood! " Miss M splashed him and both you and Wally laughed kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	34. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : none   
Pairing : Dick Grayson x Reader 

"Hurry up, we're going to be late again!" Wally zoomed into your room tugging at your arm. 

"Isn't that kind of your disguise? Being late?" you ignore his protest and put the rest of your make up on. 

"I'll never understand you girls! Who are you getting so dolled up for?! " Wally was a good friend but sometimes you wanted to smack him for being so oblivious. 

"For your funeral if you don't stop rushing me!" you glare into the mirror and he backs up a bit. 

Wally huffed leaning on your bedroom wall as you finished your make up and did one more check in the mirror. Yup. You were ready to go. 

"Lead the way, Wallman. " you say stepping out of the room. 

" You know that sarcasm will get you killed one day... " he mumbles walking beside you. 

" Good thing that today isn't that day." you smile walking confidently into the living room full of your superhero friends. 

Today was a very special day. It was Dicks birthday and he was your crush. 

"Where's the birthday boy? " you ask looking around the room. 

"Late. You'd think he would've been here first." Black canary answered your question checking you up and down. 

"Aren't you all fancy. " Canary smiled nudging you with her shoulder. You blush and laugh a little. 

"Hopefully that someone special will notice.." 

"Dick? " She asks and you nod. 

"If he doesn't I will knock him out." Ollie appeared behind you putting a hand on your shoulder. 

"So now your listening in on girl conversations? " Canary teased and Ollie laughed. 

"I am a trained vigilante, I hear everything." he winks and then dissappears. 

"Men" both you and Canary sigh. 

A minute later Dick walks in with a huge smile plastered across his face.   
The second everyone sees him the clapping and cheering begins. 

"Happy Birthday!! " everyone yells showering him with kisses and hugs. 

"Thank you everyone!"Dick laughs and holds up a glass of champange Miss M poured and gave everyone.

"Here's to another successful year and to me not having gray hair!" he laughs and raises his glass downing the golden bubbly liquid.

"CHEERS!!!" the laughter fills the room and soon enough everyone is having a good time.

Wally was buzzing around the room chatting and dancing with everyone. Roy was acting as the Dj for the night with Cyborg controlling the lights.

In midst of all soft music began to play. Wally grabbed Artemis dragging her to the dance floor, Dinah doing the same to Ollie and Meghan to Connor. You were smiling in the coner watching them dance. It was so romantic. 

Suddenly you were being pulled to dance by someone. Dick. 

"Dick, what are you doing?" you never expected this to happen, sure you were hoping for it but never expected it. 

"Dancing with you?" he chuckles pulling you closer by your waist. 

"It's my birthday so indulge me a bit Y/n." he whispers leaning in closer and your face heats up. 

You stay silent gazing anywhere but him. Of course he notices. 

"You know Y/n, everyone gave me their presents but I don't think I got yours. What is it?" he asks lifting your chin up. You were met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. From that look you got a surge of confidence. 

"You have to close your eyes for my present. " Dick, amused, does what you tell him and closes his eyes.   
You lean in and kiss him on the lips.   
As you start to pull away he tugs you back into the kiss smiling. 

"That was by far the best birthday present." he laughs kissing your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	35. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Damian Wayne X Reader   
Prompt : none

 

"Tim be honest, does this dress make me look fat? " you were getting ready for the annual Wayne Ball that you were invited to by your boyfriend. Damian Wayne.   
And since Tim was such a good friend of yours you decided he would be the one helping you pick the dress. 

"They all look the same newbie..." Of course Jason had to come along. 

"Jay I specifically asked for Tim's opinion not yours. " you say turning around looking at them sprawled across the sofas of the store. 

"See here's the thing, he isn't paying attention. I however am, and I am telling you it's all the same." Jason punched Tim in the shoulder making him jolt up in a defense manner. 

"What-were?! Oh, it looks great Y/n! " he held his thumb up and tried not to fall asleep again. 

"You two are no help at all." the pink dress you tried on fitted you perfectly but you weren't sure about it. 

"I vote we get out of here and get something to eat!" Jay said standing up. 

"What about the dress?! " you asked in disbelief as Tim got up to. 

"Don't worry about it!" both of them said at the same time and waited for you to get dressed so you could leave.   
You did just that. After three hours shopping for the perfect dress you didn't find a break is what you needed. 

Jason insisted on a dinner across your apartment and you didn't protest at least you didn't have to walk home too long. Tim ordered the usual, to much coffee and nothing to eat while Jay did the opposite. You settled for a cup of tea and a cupcake. 

"Damian will be there right?" slowly sipping your tea you look at Jay. 

"That's kinda the point since he's the one that invited you.. " he gave you an uninsured look before taking a bite of his meal. 

"Yeah, but I mean he won't run of on a mission or something, I'll have him all to my self right?" Damian and you had a lovely relationship but it's been quite a while since the two of you had some alone time. 

"Whoa, I did not need to know that!" Tim almost spit his coffee and Jason laughed. 

"Tell you what, you keep that demon away from me the whole night tomorrow and I'll keep him away from the missions, deal?" Jason asked and you nodded in agreement. 

"Deal." you say and shake his hand. 

"Why do you need the batbrat away from you the whole night Jay? " Tim asked confused. 

"You'll see tomorrow night little bird" he winked and Tim blushed making you laugh. 

~  
As you walked into the bedroom of your apartment you noticed a black box on your bed. It had a red bow on it and a small note attached to it. 

Wear it tomorrow for me beloved.   
-Damian 

That was all it said, you opened the box and sure enough inside of it was a beautiful laced red dress. You smiled to yourself now understanding that Jay and Tim were just a distraction for Damian to buy this dress. You were going to look like a goddess. 

~the night of the ball 

Alfred came in a limousine and picked you up. You were dressed in the beautiful gown Damian sent you which you paired with black heels and a diamond necklace.   
The ride was fairly short and you arrived just in time to see the whole Mansion light up and fill with various guests. 

As you entered you were immediately snatched by someone. 

"You look beautiful beloved. " Damian murmured in your neck kissing you behind your ear. You giggled at his action, he was like this only around you. 

"Thank you for the dress, I love it." you say turning around and wrap your hand around his neck. 

"I thought you might." he smirked his eyes glowing with passion as he started to kiss your neck.

"Damian "-you kiss him and pull away-dance with me" he gives you a smile and leads you to the dance floor twirling you around in your dress. 

"I could dance with you forever Y/n." he whispers in your ear spinning you again. 

"Then let's never fall apart beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	36. Beloved Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Tumblr account!

This is a continuation of the Beloved one shot, Damian Wayne X Reader, hope you like it. 

 

"Then let's never fall apart beloved." you smile and he kisses you again. This was a side of him not a lot of people saw, so it was no surprise when you caught everyone in the room staring at the two of you. 

He guided you across the dance floor in time with the music playing in the background. As he twirled you around, your giggles filling up his ears, you caught a glimpse of someone. His mother, Talia. 

Concerned you shift your gaze back at Damian. 

"Dami-" you start but he cuts you off. 

"I know. " he whispers and gazes across your shoulder at her. 

"I thought she didn't like coming here.."you whisper in his ear clutching on his shoulder just a bit tighter. His mother wasn't exactly happy with her sons choice in dating. 

"Father insisted,try to relax beloved." the hand around your waist grips you tighter leading you towards the staircase. 

"They'll notice we're not there! " you whisper hurriedly at him. 

"Good." Damian smirks lifting you up bridal style and taking you up the stairs many amusing guests watching. 

"Damian!" the times this boy managed to surprise you. 

"You said you loved surprises Y/n." you could hear the smugness in his voice.   
Damian set you down in the hallway trapping you between the door and his body. 

"Let me guess, the surprise is behind door number one?" you ask and he smirks. 

"Let's find out." he kisses you passionately nudging the door open. 

"What THE-GET OUT!" you turn around and there's Jay on the bed, with Tim. 

"Wrong door!" you squick in surprise scrambling outside pulling Damian with you. 

"Oh my God! I can't wipe that image out of my head!"

"I always knew Drake was the - - "

"Damian!" you punch his shoulder lightly tugging him by his bow tie. 

"Door number two?" he raises his eyebrow and you nod. 

"Hopefully no one is waiting in there.." you mumble and push the door open walking in, Damian trailing behind you.   
The first thing you noticed walking in the room was the bunch of candles placed all over the furniture. 

"Dami?" you turned around confused.   
"Yes, beloved?" he was right in front of you, his forehead touching yours. 

"I like this surprise." you smile kissing him. 

"You haven't seen the best part. " as he says that he gets down on one knee. 

"Y/n, you are an extraordinary person. And I know I am not the most emotional boyfriend or the safest but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" in his hands he held a diamond ring waiting for your answer. It felt as if your heart was going to explode from happiness. 

"Yes!" you jumped into his arms and started crying out of happiness as he slipped the ring on your finger. He started kissing you all over and you giggled in his arms. 

"So, how do we tell everyone?" you ask leaning against him. 

"Y/n, it's a house full of detectives I am certain they already know." 

"Damn straight I do! And you didn't even tell me! ME! Your big brother!" Dick bursted trough the door followed by Tim and Jay. 

"You crashed our party we're crashing yours." Jay shrugged a camera in his hands. 

"For the future demon brats, this is your still pure mother before she marries the devil a.k.a. your dad!" Dick laughed and Tim took the camera shutting it off. 

"Congratulations both of you." Tim says smiling. 

"Thank you Timmy." you smile getting up and hugging him. 

"What, we don't get a hug?" Dick asks smirking. 

"I think Grayson, you and Todd deserve a special kind of a hug." Damian gives them the bat glare and all three bolt out of the room. 

"And to think I am marrying him. " you shake your head and Tim laughs. 

"At least you'll always be his beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	37. Coral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Lagoon Boy x Reader   
Prompt : Lagoon Boy x reader with nature powers 

 

It was a sunny day outside, perfect for a little bit of gardening. You where a nature lover and it was your ability to control it. Therefore the team gave you your own little garden at Mount Justice.   
Humming softly to a tune you arrange the flowers and the pots.

"Hey, uh sorry to disturb you Y/n but Batman is looking for you." Jamie tapped your shoulder and motioned for you to follow. And so you did, leaving the garden to bathe in the sunshine. 

"Why does he need me for?" Batman rarely called for you, most of the time it was Lagoon Boy who got the call, and not for a  good reason. 

"Something about a mission.. I don't know really know." Jamie shrugged his shoulders stopping in front of the briefing room.   
"This is my stop, good luck hermano" 

"Thanks Blue!" you entered the room and found Batman and Aquaman sitting behind a desk. 

"Y/n, we have a mission for you." Batman gestured for you to sit down. 

"So I've heard, what is it? " you ask sitting on of the chairs. 

"Aqualad and Lagoon Boy need a bit of help in Atlantis." Aquaman answered your question. 

"Are they alright?! " you almost jumped from your chair hearing that your teammates and boyfriend might be in trouble. 

"They're fine, for now, it seems some kind of a drug has infected the coral and sea plants making them mutate." Batman explained tossing you a file about the mission. 

"When do I leave?" you were good at manipulation in molecules of plants so this shouldn't be much of a problem. 

"Right away." Aquaman said getting up. 

"You'll be needing this" Batman gives you a device to help you breathe under water and escorts you out.   
~  
Alongside Aquaman you descend into Atlantis. The coral was all over the place in various colors and forms trapping the people in the city.   
Lagoon Boy and Aqualad where trying to cut it and slow its growth but nothing helped. 

You got closer, closing your eyes you began to use your powers feeling the chemicals and molecules in the coral twist and bend. It was hard to concentrate underwater and things took a turn when the device Batman gave you stopped working.   
Panic washed over you and you began to loosen the grip on the coral, your lungs burning for oxygen. That's when you felt a pair of lips on your own, as you opened your eyes you noticed it was Lagoon Boy. He gave you a crooked smile and puffed more oxygen in you as Aquaman tried to fix the device. 

"Focus Y/n! " Aquaman shouted slicing the coral in half. 

"Close your eyes, I'll be here, trust me" Lagoon Boy said and you nodded focusing your powers on the coral again. 

"Y/n I'm putting the device back on you, Aquaman fixed it." Lagoon Boy gave you a warning before attaching the device back on you. In a matter of seconds you were breathing normally again and when you opened your eyes the coral was normal as well. 

"Good job Y/n. " Aquaman said and Aqualad just gave you a nod, your boyfriend however almost crushed you with his hug. 

"Neptune's beard, don't do that ever again!" he kissed you and you giggled the bubbles going all around you. 

"I won't, promise! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	38. Bulletproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt: Oliver Queen X Reader, Reader nearly gets killed so Oliver takes her back to the base to heal  
(sorry it's a bit different from the promt)   
Pairing : Oliver Queen X Reader 

 

"Remember, don't do anything stupid Y/n, if he pulls out a gun what do you do?" Oliver was going over the plan with you once again. You were finally going on a mission and you were so hyped about it, but of course he said no fighting. 

"Run..."you grumble displeased since you weren't allowed in on the action. 

"Y/n I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt! " he gave you a quick peck on the cheek and picked up his bow. 

"You know I'm an adult right? I can take care of myself!" you puff out your chest and pick up the gun he gave you in case of an emergency. 

"I was expecting something in the lines of I love you too Ollie, but fine. " he chuckled at your behavior and you quickly gave him a kiss before following him outside. 

It was a rainy night but you didn't mind, Oliver was beside you and hopefully the night ends soon. 

~somewhere in Starling City on a roof   
"Michael Stewart (go along with it), you have failed this city! " Olivers voice boomed throughout the night making you shiver. The guy who was about to get an arrow to his knee was smiling a gun in his hand. 

"Green Arrow, you look less intimidating in person. And you brought a sidekick." he laughed looking at you. Nervously you scan the roof again checking if there was anyone else there. 

"Oh you shouldn't twist that lovely neck of yours, you won't see him... You'll just hear a bang! " the guy smirked dropping the gun to the ground and putting his hands behind his head kneeling down on the roof. 

" Here's your choice Green Arrow, arrest me or save your little sidekick." he smirked and Olivers jaw tightened.   
"You do not make the rules here!"Oliver said his bow ready and aiming. 

"He's bluffing.. "you say and step closer. It turns out it was the wrong move because you got shot. Right in your leg. 

"No!" Oliver shouted before putting an arrow through the guys shoulder and running to you. 

Police sirens were blaring in the streets.   
"I'll be fine, just get the guy! " you pushed Oliver off and he quickly got rid of the guy before transferring you back to the base. 

~at the base

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! You're not bulletproof Y/n!" Oliver was furious pacing around the room while Felicity and Caitlin who Barry brought cleaned up and stitched your wound. 

"Hey I had a vest! And I'm okay!" you argued back glaring at him. 

"Okay? You got shot! " he was still fuming with anger and poor Barry hid in the corner of the room so he doesn't get involved. 

" STOP YELLING AT ME! " you yell back and Felicity and Caitlin share a look before scrambling outside pulling Barry along, telling you the wound would be fine. 

"That was so reckless Y/n! And to think - -" 

"Shut up and come closer! " you interrupt him and he obliges coming closer to you. 

" Closer! " he sighs but leans in closer so your foreheads were almost touched. That's when you kissed him. 

"Next time let me do the arresting."  you say with a smirk and push him teasingly. 

"Oh I'll show you an arrest... " he smirks and you gulp.   
Maybe you shouldn't have said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	39. Wolf girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Prompt : Reader has wolf ears and tail and tries to hide it from everyone until Connor finds out. 

Pairing : Connor Kent X Reader 

 

"Are you sure I'm going to fit in?"  you were nervous standing in front of the portal that led to the Mount Justice. 

"Positive!" Black Canary was a good friend of yours and she's the one who convinced you to join Young Justice. 

"But what if they think I'm weird? " you nervously glance back at her. 

"Honey, trust me when I say you will be  the least weirdest kid there. However if you don't want to show your wolf side, you don't have to. Take your time." she gave you a smile before offering her hand so you could follow.   
Hesitantly you take her hand and step through the portal.   
On the other side you were greeted by many unfamiliar faces, some scared you and some made you smile a bit. 

"On behalf of the Justice League and Young Justice let me welcome you to the team. The name is Nightwing. " Nightwing extended his hand with a smile on his face. A little bit startled you shake his hand before muttering a quiet thanks. 

"Everyone this is Y/n, I want all of you to help her fit in and take care of her. She will make a great asset to this team." Canary said and smiled nudging you forward. You took one more glance at her before a green girl with red hair pulled you by your hand hugging you. 

"Oh we're gonna be such good friends, I can already tell! My name is Megaan, this is Connor, Bart, Zatanna, Garfield, Kaldur'ahm, Artemis, Wally, Jamie, Tim and Dick you met a minute ago. Some members are missing but you'll meet them soon enough, so let me show you to your room! " excitedly she pulled you with her not waiting for the answer, the other members gave you a sympathetic smile and shrugged shoulders.   
It turns out she was really nice and you liked her. That day you also met her boyfriend Lagoon Boy who was kinda weird but in a good way.   
Maybe you'd be fine after all. 

~  
It's been three months since you settled in Mount Justice. Things were going great, you bonded with most of the members and even develop a crush on Connor a.k.a Superboy. You found that most often you would relate to him. Together you would take walks in the woods or beach or explore the town but in spite all of that you still weren't that secure to show him the wolf side of you. 

It was five in the afternoon and you just got back from a mission. After taking a shower and eating some food you were outside stargazing. A calmness washed over you and thinking no one was watching you let your wolf ears and tail reaper. It was hard concealing them all the time. 

"So you're part wolf?" a voice asked. Frightened you sit up and turn around. It was Connor. 

"Don't look! " you tried to cover them up but being so flustered it just didn't work. 

"Why? I think you look beautiful!"  realizing what he said he blushed a bit but still stood by his statement. 

"Y-you do? " you glanced up at him and he bent down and quickly kissed you before you could back out. 

" I do. Don't hide it, no one will mind I'm sure of it and you look beautiful no matter what. " he smiled hugging you. You hugged him back smiling to yourself. 

" Woaaaah, you're part wolf CRASH! By the way Miss M made cookies. " Bart zoomed in and out leaving you and Connor a bit stunned. 

" I hate when he does that! " you let out a huff and Connor laughs 

" You wouldn't have any other power hiding in you, would you now? Like slowing things down? " he asked and you laughed shaking your head. 

"Nope, I'm just a wolf girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	40. Unwanted Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on my Wattpad account!

Pairing : Barry Allen x Reader   
Prompt : Barry Allen x Reader. Barry buys a new house and find the reader who is a vampire in his basement. 

 

"I assure you that you are going to love this house Mr. Allen." the real-estate lady was trying her very best to convince Barry to buy a new house.   
It was an old house looking more like a castle then your typical modern apartment. 

"Is there anything I should know about the house? " Barry asked looking at the few paintings scattered across the walls of the hallway. 

" Oh, no, nothing weird with this house I am perfectly certain about it!" the lady had that plastic fake smile plastered across her face but Barry ignored it.  He liked the house and he needed a change, something to do on his days off. Being the fastest man alive ment always looking for challenges and this house sure was one. 

"I'll take it. " Barry announced noding to himself, yes this would do.   
The lady quickly gave him all the papers and the keys leaving him alone. 

"Might as well look around.." he mumbled to no one in particular.  Barry decided to start from the top and then descent to the bottom. It was around five pm when he started to explore. 

"And I thought Batmans cave was creepy.. " he kept talking to himself enjoying the time alone and for once taking it slow.   
Upstairs he didn't find anything interesting, few old dolls and a bunch of pictures of people he didn't know. The living room and the kitchen where even more boring as he found nothing but a broken piano. That's when he walked down into the basement. 

"What the -  nothing weird about this house my as*! " there was a coffin in the middle of the basement.   
Barry stood puzzled for a moment before deciding to take a peek. 

"Please be empty, please be empty, pleaseeee be empty..." Barry whispered while removing the heavy lid of the coffin. To his relief it was in fact empty. 

"Oh thank God" he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"What are you doing to my bed? " never has Barry screamed so loud. For a guy who can sense most things in a second he failed to notice a girl behind him. You. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Barry asked looking at you trying to catch his breath. You however couldn't stop giggling. 

"My name is Y/n and this is my house." you said in between breaths. 

"Your house? How, I just bought it. " Barry zoomed up to the kitchen to get the papers and then back down to you. 

" Oh, you are a vampire to? " you jumped in excitement. It was rare to meet another vampire. 

" Huh, a vampire? " Barry was confused. " No I just run fast.. I can't believe you saw that... My name is Barry by the way.. " he said it so fast afraid you wouldn't catch up but you did. 

"Yeah a vampire, and this was my house before I got turned but I stayed here cause, well to tell you the truth I don't know why... And nice to meet you Barry, I like your name."  you smiled and he returned your smile. 

"So what now? " he asked leaning against a wall. " You're not gonna bite me are you? " he asked and you laughed. 

"No silly I eat blood from the hospital blood bank or animal, which comes first I guess. Can I stay?" you asked nervous about him kicking you out. 

"I think I should be asking you that question since this is your house... " Barry mumbled. 

"Yeah you can stay, I'll be gone most of the time so someone needs to take care of the house, but Y/n we seriously need to redesign the house and your wardrobe." Barry concluded looking at the old 70s  black dress. 

"Hey what's wrong with black, I like it! " you huffed but agreed to redecorate. 

" Batmans going to love you.. " he mumbled chuckling at you. 

" Who's that? A vampire? " you asked

"Well most of us think so, but I'll let you decide on that." 

"Groove. " you noded 

"And we need to work on your language." 

"What isn't this hip language? Or was it rad?" you though to yourself and Barry bursted in a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	41. Love At First Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr account! 
> 
> Requested by : Anon 
> 
> Pairing : Bart Allen x Reader 
> 
> Fandom : DC Superheroes 
> 
> Pairing : Reader falls in love with Bart at first sight.

You were kind of new to this whole superhero thing. Sure you were pretty good at controlling your powers but you were a bit on the shy side and had trouble communicating with others. 

"Oh light up Y/n! You're going to love it there, a new team, new people and who knows maybe even love!" Zatanna was a great friend of yours and always tried her best in cheering you up. 

"You think so?" you ask examining yourself in the mirror before giving a satisfied nod. 

"Positive, in fact I know just the guy for you!" she said a big smile gracing her face. 

"Really? Who?! Tell me!" you turned around with big eyes excitement buzzing trough you. 

"I'm not going to tell you, you're going to meet him today Y/n, no worries." she winked at you and you sighed and rolled your eyes. 

"You're no fair Zatanna, getting a girls hopes up like that. " she laughed before nudging you to follow her so you could get to Mount Justice on time. 

~ 

Bart was buzzing around the headquarters bored out of his mind. Nobody wanted to play anything, they were all preparing for the new teammate that was coming today. 

"I don't get it hermano, what so special about this teammate, I mean I didn't get a welcome party! " Bart zoomed around Jamie before stopping at the snack table gazing at the delicious food. 

"You practically crashed in here announced and you expected a welcome party?" Artemis overhead the conversation slapping Barts hand away from the snacks. 

"Hey! I'm hungry! I liked you better when you didn't say anything.. " Bart said making Artemis roll her eyes and Jaime sigh. 

"What do you say hermano, let's ditch the party! " Bart ran around the table snatching a few treats and stopping in front of Jamie who gave him a disapproving look. 

"Okay, fine, I'll go by myself!" Bart exclaimed as the boomtubes began to glow. 

"Don't run you'll knock someone down! " Artemis yelled at Bart who zoomed at the tubes. 

~

You were with Zatanna ready to step in to the so called boomtubes to get transported at Mount Justice. 

"Okay, here we go!" you grabbed her hand and stepped inside.  
Once on the other side you were immediately knocked down. 

"Ouch, what a welcome.. " you mumble opening your eyes only to be met by a pair of green orbes look straight at you. You felt your heart stop for a moment and all the butterflies go off in your stomach. 

"Ahem, Bart get off of Y/n." Zatanna broke your gazing at one another and the boy who's name was Bart quickly stood up. 

"Right, sorry my name is Bart, crash name by the way! " he said it so quickly you almost didn't catch it. 

"Umm thank you.." you blushed straightening your clothes as you got up. 

"Hi my name is Jamie and this is Artemis, weren't you going somewhere hermano?" Jamie introduced himself and Artemis to you before raisin an eyebrow at Bart. 

"Who me? No, nowhere at all.. "Bart gave Jaime a glare and you stiffeled a laugh. 

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Bart quickly asked and Artemis almost hit him in the head but he dodged zooming next to you. 

"That's not the first thing you ask a new team mate! " she yelled at him. 

"No it's fine, I don't.." you blushed and he smiled at you beaming with happiness. 

"Crash! " he said hugging you to your surprise. 

You could tell you were going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!  
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	42. Open for business!

**_Hello you lovely Readers and Writers out there!_ **

**_The requests for this book of one shots are official open!_ **

**_Few things to know :_ **

**_1) NO OCs only Reader insert_ **

**_2) NO smut (I will probably open a different book for that if you want to)_ **

**_3) Please no repeats ( don't request something that has already been written)_ **

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_Have a wonderful day and fun requesting!_ **

**_~MadRedQueen000 ❤_ **


	43. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by :CapriciousUke
> 
> Fandom: Marvel- X-men 
> 
> Pairing : Gambit x Reader

"You're thinking about him again." Charles said as he approached you by the window. 

"I remember telling you not to read my mind Professor. " you say still gazing at the children playing outside. 

"I doesn't take a mind reader to see what's on your mind. Gambit was it? Interesting young man, a pity he didn't stay longer." he says trailing your gaze across the yard. 

"Remy, his name is Remy. I had a dream last night, more of a nightmare really. In my dream he's in a old pub sitting alone at some bar but something dark is hovering over him. I don't know what, and what it will do. " finally you turn to Charles. 

"It's quite simple my dear Y/n, you find him." he says  a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"I can't leave professor, what of the children? " you inquire looking back at the bubbles and balls flying in the air. 

"We've managed before you got here and I'm sure we can manage a day without you Y/n." you smile and nod. 

"Then I take my leave. " you say and leave the room. 

You had a very rare gift. A gift of seeing the past, present and the future. Sometimes the flashes came in dreams and other times by touch.   
When most people wanted to know their future, which was barely a glimpse of it, they came to you. Palms open ready to hear about their future love or success, and sometimes it was the healing . It was also one of your powers, it took most of your energy but it also helped the most. 

Skipping down the stairs you bump into a young boy and a flash crosses your eyes, seeing him get frozen by Bobby because of a prank. 

"Don't go into the lobby! " you yell at him and when the boy realizing who said it quickly changes routes to go to the kitchen instead. You sigh in relief seeing Bobby freeze a table instead of the boy. 

"Your going out bub?" Wolverine asks as he enters the school. 

"Got a mission  Logan. " you wink and he shakes his head. 

"Be careful kid." he says and hands you the keys to his truck. 

"Will do, thanks! " you say and run out. 

~  
You were driving for hours, flashbacks of the pub and Remy filling your mind. You knew where to go, you just hoped he will be there when you arrive. Remy and you had a rocky relationship. You loved him but he somehow always dodged those same feelings when it came to you. It always felt as if he was holding back. 

It was already dark when you arrived at your destination. The old pub was filled with intoxicated people tripping over their own feet. You make your way in feeling your stomach twist, looking around for Remy.   
He was were you pictured him to be, sitting at the bar all by himself. 

"Can I join in? " you ask sitting down next to him. 

"Ahh Chére, what a pleasant surprise." Remy turns to you a seductive smile on his face. 

"Yes, well I-you're hurt. " you suddenly say upon seeing his hand wrapped in bandages. 

"This, it's nothing Y/n." he dismissed your concern but still you reach for his hand. As you unwrap the bandages and start to heal his wound a flash crosses your mind again.   
It was him lying on the floor of the pub in cuts and bruises, his blood soaking the old wood. 

You drop his hand and look him in the eyes. 

"We need to go. " you say and start tugging him by his sleeve. 

" Y/n? " Remy questions you but stands up and follows you anyway. 

"It's - you can't - I won't let you!" you barley manage to say from the tears falling down your cheeks. 

"Shh... Chére, what did you see? " Remy hugs you pulling you close. 

"You were lying on the floor of the pub, bleeding..." You say and push back from him trying to open up Logans truck.   
A hand wraps around yours and Remy opens the door. 

"You can't always be here to help me Y/n. I know how to take care of myself. " he says and steps back. 

"Remy.." he shuts you up with a kiss. 

"Go home Chére. I'll be fine. " 

"You knew this was going to happen.. Why can't you come with me?" you ask and Remy sighs. 

"Part of the business my sweet Y/n. Don't worry about me. I can always avoid a little danger.. " he smirks kissing your cheek before going back to the bar. 

"Call me!" you yell after him. 

"For a date Chére? So soon? " he teases and you laugh. 

" So I know you're still breathing! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> Thank you for reading!   
> ~MadRedQueen000 ❤


	44. New Book?

**_Hello you lovely readers and writers out there!_ **

**_I was wondering how do you feel about smut?_ **

**_If you want I can start one more book here, this time filled with smut one shots._ **

**_Tell me what you think._ **

**_Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day!_ **

**_~MadRedQueen000 ❤_ **


	45. Pool Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : A Fan
> 
> Fandom : Avengers 
> 
> Pairing : James "Bucky" Barnes X Reader 
> 
> Prompt : Anything with Bucky

"So if you swim, it doesn't drag you down?" you questioned Bucky who was lying down beside you. He gave you a glare. 

"What?! I'm just asking.. " you mumbled quietly sulking. 

"Let's play volleyball in the pool!" Tony yelled and all he heard back was a bunch of groans. 

"Damn it people, live a little!" you got up and joined Tony by the pool. 

"I would say language but that wouldn't stop you Y/n.. " Steve also got up from his seat joined by Nat, Sam, Clint, Wanda and a very displeased Bucky. 

"Eight people, good, captains?" You asked looking around, Tony almost lifted his arm but you pulled it back down shaking your head. He got the memo and huffed while Steve smirked. 

"Nat and Wanda? " Sam suggested and you all agreed. After a quick debate you were on Wanda's team with Steve and Bucky leaving Nat to deal with Clint, Tony and Sam. 

Everyone got into the pull Tony calling one of his suits to be a referee. 

"Can I serve?" you ask and Nat smiled tossing you the ball.   
Before you did throw the ball you yelled to Steve   
"Watch out for Bucky, he might sink! " knowing Bucky would be outraged while Steve tried to hide his laughter. 

After a few balls were tossed it was clear the game was becoming to competitive so you tried to loosen everyone up a bit. You dived pretending to be a shark and snatching the ball while people weren't looking or pinching Bucky by his legs.   
You wanted to dive again when someone yanked you against their chest. 

"Y/n, doll, quit pinching people. " Bucky warned you but you just giggled trying to break free. 

"Steve! Catch!" Bucky yelled and threw you at Steve who taken by surprise barely caught you, both sinking down. 

"JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! " you were furious emerging from the water. 

"I thought we were all having some pool fun, doll." he winked waving his metal arm at you. 

"Oh you're gonna see some fun, sargent. " you glared taking the ball out of Sam's hands and throwing it at his face missing by an inch. 

"That's the best you could do?" Bucky teased and you were ready to pounce at him until Tony caught you in his arms. 

"Alright, play time's over kids,seniors need rest. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, but my finals took over. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! ❤


	46. Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Still Anonymous 
> 
> Prompt : Steve plays a game with his girlfriend Y/n
> 
> Fandom: Marvel 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x Reader

"NOOOOO!" That was all Steve heard when he got home. Quickly he ran into the living room in search of you. 

And there you were sitting on the sofa, head in your hands and joystick in your lap. 

"What happened?" Steve asked confused and you looked up startled. 

"Oh hey Stevie! I was just playing a game.. I keep loosing for some reason..How was work?" you asked patting the spot next to you.   
Steve took the que and planted himself on the sofa giving you a quick kiss. 

"The usual, Tony wanting this and others wanting that.." he sighed and you laughed 

"And you being the voice of reason." 

"Sure, let's call it that. What are you playing?" he asked now curious about the game displayed on the TV. 

"Uncharted, basically it's an adventure game about a guy.. Well kind of like Indiana Jones. Do you wanna try?" you nudge the controller in his hands and he pulls you onto his lap. 

"I don't even know how to play Y/n.." he kisses your neck as your tiny hands wrap around his. 

"You'll learn, after all you are Captain America." you tease the former soldier starting the game up from scratch. 

~

"Okay, I was wrong, Captain America is not good at video games!" you gave up on trying to teach Steve the game. It wasn't that he didn't learn or anything, it was the fact that he kept questioning the game. 

"I guess not.." he tossed the controller on the other side of the sofa switching your positions so you were under him. 

"But there is something else I'm good at.." he seductively said. 

"Steve!" you squiled in surprise when he suddenly started to tickle you. 

"It's Captain to you Y/n!" he laughed stilling his movements and kissing your lips. You returned the kiss wrapping your hands around his neck. 

"I love you Steve.." you whispered. 

"I love you too Y/n.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so damn long.


End file.
